The Night of No Regrets
by crimsonriley
Summary: A certian demi-sayian has a thing for another demi-saiyan. She has one night alone with him to tell him everything she's ever wanted to say. Will he accept what she has to offer or let her down easy read to find out. Chap 15 is UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. The Night of No Regrets

Okay I was just sitting at home reading fanfiction and had the idea of writing my own. This is my first.... so if it's bad let me know and i won't make this mistake again. If you like it let me know or if you have any suggestions or comments please review!   
  
I do no own DBZ OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS I just wrote this cause i thought it would be fun. I don't own Hey Baby or the no doubt label. I just like the song.  
  
  
  
  
It was quiet, she liked it like that. When it was quiet she could think, not meaning that that was a good thing. Why she always let her mind wonder to him was unknown. It always caused pain. All she knew was one simple fact. She was obsessed with a male that she could never have. True, she could have any normal guy she wanted, but her muse, her obsession was off limits, taboo in the eyes of her family. A disgrace... that's what she could hear her father saying already.   
Did she really care about that? If so, why did she? Shouldn't they want for her to be happy? HE was the one thing that could make her truly happy. Her gaze veered to the window. Soft little droplets were cascading down it as the wind blew. Letting a small sigh escape and having had enough of this train of thought she got up and made her way downstairs to the real world of oppression and unjustice.  
  
********  
  
She descended in to the large living room to find the one person she loved so much seeing. Her emotional mask fully in place, she proceeded to them with her award winning smile. Taking a seat next to her secret beloved, she gave a greeting. He smiled to her with his reply. Something about it being good to see her and that it had been a long time.... Of course it had and that had been her doing. She could barely sit there beside him as they spoke. She needed an outlet and fast. Her mind raced through all the possibilities of her escape and ignoring his conversation. Her thoughts halted at one sentence.   
"We should go out sometime and catch up you know."   
WHAT!!!! she screamed inside. She smiled at him calmly and she thought of her reply. She wanted to so badly. Hell she wanted to climb in his arms right now and taste his full lips.... Snapping back to the present and real she decided on making something perfectly clear... "Just you and me. I'd really like that. When do you wanna go?" her tone was clam and collect leaving her true feeling veiled.   
"Well I'm free tomorrow night; is that good for you?"  
Her first impulse was to reply without consideration, but that might be a bad thing. She appeared to mentally go through her schedule and after a few moments accepted the offer. "Yeah I haven't got anything. What did you have in mind."  
"Well you're legal now. Have you been to any good bars yet?"  
She blushed, it was true she was now a fully legal adult, but no one had offered to take her to a bar or even treated her as she as anything but a teenager. She giggled a bit. "No... I haven't been to any bars. I was beginning to think people would treat me like a kid forever."  
"No way, anyone can see you're not a kid anymore. So, we'll go?"  
Okay here's where she found a good card to play to keep him at her side all night. "Well... I dunno. I don't want to be hit on by a bunch of drunks. Especially after you leave with some chick that strikes your fancy."  
"Oh you know I wouldn't let any trash near you, and I want to go with you and talk to you. Other girls shouldn't be any concern."  
At this point she felt this urge to squeal, but she contained it. "Okay then. I've never drank before so you'll have to help me with what's good."  
"No prob. I need to go. I'll pick you up at 7:00?"  
"Sure."  
As he got up to leave he kissed her on the cheek. He stood and said his good bye. After seeing him out. She realized two things. This might be her only chance to win his heart, and she was pulling out all the stops for the evening she dubbed "The Night of No regrets."  
  
  
******************************  
  
She hardly slept, who could have. She sat at work but could not concentrate on anything. Her mind just wondered to her dream lover. The workday finally finished. Friday night awaited as well as a rather hot demi-saiyan. She knew how she wanted everything. All that was needed now was him and his willingness to understand her feelings and return them.  
  
*******************************  
  
As she picked up her purse, there was a small knock on her door. She opened it to find him immediately bringing a smile to her face and a speedy pulse to her heart.   
He looked her over then smile. "You look great. Do you have you're ID?"  
"Yeah, I got it. You dress up kinda nice."  
"I know."   
Having to roll her eyes at his last comment she truly took in how he looked. He hair was gelled. A nice changed, she mused. He wore a loose red short sleeve button down shirt and black pants. Very Nice!  
"Ready to go?"  
I'd rather have you on that bed half naked right now, she thought but replied "Yeah, You driving?"  
"Yeah, I hope you like this place. I've been there a couple times and never been disappointed."  
"Well I'll be there with you, it can't be that bad." Did she just say that out loud? Yeah she sure did. Okay how do you recover that. She blushed deep crimson, but he did something really shocking he took her hand and kissed it then said, "I'm glad you feel that way."   
She couldn't muster a reply; so, she held his hand, and he walked them out to the car.  
  
*********************************************  
  
The car ride there was thought filled to say the least. She knew exactly what she wanted to say. Or had known until his kissed her hand like that. What did that mean? Did it mean anything? To tell the truth she didn't really care. She was just remembering how soft his lips were and the fire that ignited throughout her entire being after.  
  
*********************************************  
The inferno.....  
He had taken her to a bar/dance club called the inferno. She only thought they would be drinking not dancing. She smile coyly. This was her element now. On the dance floor she could turn a corpse on. All she had to do was get him out there and he would be putty in her hand there was no way he could refuse her. The nervousness was gone. She was ready and she knew just what to do.  
  
They went in a had a seat at a high table in the bar section. He ordered drinks for them. The cocktail maid carded them and then brought the drinks. He explained what he had ordered her. "It's a hard lemonade. I thought I'd start you off with something easy."  
She nodded and took a sip. I was good. really good. Just like lemonade but with a slightly different after taste. She drank half then looked into his eyes. "I take it you like it?"  
"Yeah it's really good. What are you drinking?"  
"Vodka shooter. It's the same type of alcohol that's in you're drink except mine just alcohol."  
"Oh okay..." She finished off her bottle, and started moving with the beat of the music that could be heard.  
"You want another?"  
She met his eyes with a certain gleam. "Maybe later, right now I really wanna dance. You wanna?"  
He was hesitant then became shy. "Well I would but... from what I hear you're really good. I'm not that great."  
"That's okay, I can teach you. Please...." She utilized the looked that always worked on her father.  
"Alright...."  
  
********************************************  
  
She lead him to the center of the dance floor. She met his eyes. He looked almost scared. Finding this amazingly sexy she drew close and whispered in his ear. "Don't worry, just have fun with me." She pulled away and the next song came on. She couldn't help but smile as No Doubt's Hey Baby started blaring.   
"Hey baby, hey baby, hey"  
Girls say, boys say  
"Hey baby, hey baby, hey"  
"Hey baby, baby"  
"Just move with the music" she said into his ear. She began to sway her hips to the beat. Soon her whole body was fluidly moving with the melodies. She couldn't help but smile and her partner barely moved. She realized this would be a good time to get closer.   
I'm the kind of girl that hangs with the guys  
Like a fly on the wall with my secret eyes  
Taking it in, try to be feminine  
With my makeup bag, watching all the sin  
  
She closed the small distance between them and took his hands in hers. She placed them on her hips then leaned in to explain. "I know you can do better than that. I guess I'll have to take matters into my own hands." An inner devil came to her and as she pulled away she nipped at his ear lobe.   
  
Misfit, I sit  
Lit up, wicked  
Everybody else surrounded by the girls  
With the tank tops and the flirty words  
  
Her little act sparked something in him because his grip on her hips tightened. Smiling she completely pressed her body to his. she grasp his hips and pulled him into hers while she was swaying. Generating a great grinding motion, she was over taken with his body heat and his presence so close to her holding her like that.  
  
I'm just sipping on chamomile  
I'm watching boys and girls and their sex appeal  
With a stranger in my face who says he knows my mom  
And went to my high school  
  
All the boys say  
"Hey baby, hey baby, hey"  
Girls say, girls say  
"Hey baby, hey baby, hey"  
"Hey baby, baby"  
"Hey baby, hey baby, hey"  
Boys say, boys say  
"Hey baby, hey baby, hey"  
All the boys get the girls in the back  
  
She moved her hands from his hips to his face. She locked gaze with him and pushed her body into his more and more. His movements became more and more steady and relaxed. He seemed to be having fun. She smiled and just enjoyed having the lead in their dance.  
  
I'm the one they feed upon  
Give a bit a star is born  
And if you're hot enough you'll get the pass  
So you can tell your friends how you made it back  
  
No matter what they say I'm still the same  
Somehow everybody knows my name  
And all the girls wanna get with the boys  
And the boys really like it  
  
All the boys say  
"Hey baby, hey baby, hey"  
Girls say, girls say  
"Hey baby, hey baby, hey"  
"Hey baby, baby"  
"Hey baby, hey baby, hey"  
Boys say, boys say  
"Hey baby, hey baby, hey"  
All the boys get the girls in the back  
  
As soon and the voice changed so did her unknown lover's part in the dance. He took control and moved her body as he saw fit. His hands roamed over her back and stomach.  
  
Check it out, it's Bounty Killer and No Doubt  
  
Jump on the stage makes me goin' crazy  
Afterwards myself and one of the gorgeous ladies  
There is no need to be actin' shady  
C'mon baby, hey, hey baby  
  
She had no idea what had come over him not that she cared either. Her body was set on fire she his touches stimulated every single nerve ending. Elated wasn't the word for it. There wasn't any word to describe it. She smiled and looked at his expression. He seemed to be enjoying it just as much as she was. Letting him continue he work as she let the feeling take her.  
  
Jump on the stage makes me goin' crazy  
Afterwards myself and one of the gorgeous ladies  
There is no need to be actin' shady  
C'mon baby, hey, hey baby  
  
When you rock your hips you know that it amazes me  
Got me off the hook and nuttin' else don´t phase me  
Can you be my one and only sunshine baby  
If no, maybe, hey baby  
  
With those words his hands gripped her ass. She moaned there wasn't any thought of control. He held her close and moved to her ear. "I think I'm getting the hang of this. Maybe it's just you." He kissed her neck playfully. She giggled. This was nothing like she expected of him but she wouldn't say a thing. She just smiled at him when he pulled away. She let her fingers dive into his hair as they still grinded into each other.  
  
I'm just sippin' on chamomile  
I'm watchin' boys and girls and their sex appeal  
With a stranger in my face who says he knows my mom  
And went to my high school  
  
All the boys say  
"Hey baby, hey baby, hey"  
Girls say, girls say  
"Hey baby, hey baby, hey"  
"Hey baby, baby"  
"Hey baby, hey baby, hey"  
Boys say, boys say  
"Hey baby, hey baby, hey"  
  
Can you be my one and only sunshine baby  
"Hey baby, hey baby, hey"  
Girls say, girls say  
"Hey baby, hey baby, hey"  
When you rock your hips you know that it amazes me  
"Hey baby, hey baby, hey"  
Boys say, boys say  
"Hey baby, hey baby, hey"  
All the boys get the girls in the back  
  
As the song ended, she smiled to him. He go of her hips but took her hand and led her back to the table. "Where did you learn to do that."   
She looked devilish as she smile, "I have my ways. So we're supposed to talk. What have you been upto?"  
"Yeah I kinda forgot about all that. I have been working non stop. You know mom if she's not happy then no one is."  
"Too bad, but I know how that goes. So are you seeing anyone nowadays?" She had to know even if it broke her heart to not get him in the end.  
"No, I don't have time really. I have to work, but I also want to keep up my training. It's hard to find a girl who understands."  
"I can understand that completely."  
"Yes, but that's because you're part saiyan, too. It's in the blood. So what about you. Seeing anyone?"  
"No, but there is this one guy who doesn't even know i exist."  
"I'm sure he does, unless he's blind or stupid."  
"No he's neither. I just think he would never consider me because of the certain circumstances between our families and friends."   
"Oh so you've known this guy for awhile."  
"Forever." She admitted wondering if he would ever take the hint.  
"That would mean I know him right? Wait... are you saying hold up are you saying... that you like Ubuu?"  
"No not Ubuu." she became quite fed up and felt that now was the time. "You, I'm in love with you idiot!"  
"Me?"   
She watched surprise play over his face. She found it very sex, but realized she had her explaining to do. The weight was lifted from her heart she began, "Yes you. I have felt this way for some time. I kept it to myself. Daddy would kill me for one, and i just couldn't take rejection from you. It became too much to bear. So, tonight I planned on telling you, not like this, but at some point. so now you know. I can understand if you don't feel the same, but please don't cause me anymore embarrassment. Just tell me you don't want me and I'll live with it. It doesn't have to have to involve anyone besides us."  
"How long?"  
"What?"  
"How long have you felt that way?"  
"Since I was 16."  
"16 fucking 16, but you're 21."  
"I know. Look I know it's shocking to you. We've been friends since I was born. You're older than I am in human ways anyway. I just can't help how I feel or how much it hurts me sometimes."  
"You kept it you yourself for 5 years. Why?"  
"I didn't want to loose you in what we had already. I didn't want dad to be mad. I didn't want you not to feel the same."  
"Look maybe we should go somewhere and talk about it. Here really isn't good. We should be alone to sort it all out."  
"Where can we go? I mean I still live with mom and dad, and you live with Ubuu."  
"He's out with Marron tonight. Do you wanna go to my apartment?"  
"Yeah I guess we really do need to talk about this."  
"Right now." He took her by the hand and they went back to his car.   
***********  
The whole way they sat in silence. She was left to her thought. He knew.... He hadn't seemed mortified only surprised. They were going to talk about it. Was that a good thing? It only seemed to her that he would either tell her he was sorry and that she should find someone better suited for her. He parked outside the building, and they got out and made there way up to his 9 floor apartment. He unlocked the door and opened it for her. She stepped through and went to sit on the couch. He laid his keys on the counter and looked at her. She felt his gaze on her and turned with a smile. He walked to stand in front of her. He kneeled and took her hands in his. "I want you to talk to me. Tell me anything."  
"No, I want you to talk to me. I've said what I needed to say."  
"Well okay, you really took me by surprise tonight. I never thought that you would have feelings for me. You always dated those rich pretty boys. At the very least I'm flattered. You are gorgeous, sexy, a great dancer, smart, caring, and sweet. Actually, ever since you told me all I've thought about was what it would be like to kiss you. I guess I do feel something for you then right? But it could be lust. Who wouldn't lust after you? If that's my only reason I can't move on it. I don't want to hurt you I want you to always be a part of my life. Can you understand that?"  
"I can, but I want you so badly. Tonight on the dance floor was maddening. Could you feel it? The way our bodies seemed to belong together."  
"Yes, I felt it, but we can't just jump on it. There would be so many issues after. Like you're dad, our age difference, maybe loosing our best friends because of it."  
"I don't care! I don't care anymore about any of that! All I care about right now is you and me! Tell me you don't want me and I'll go away and try to move on, but if there is the slightest hope that you can feel the same about me I'm not going anywhere! So tell me to leave. Tell you don't feel anything for me! Tell me that you could never love me the way I love you! I'll go but I will never look back!"  
Silence fell. She search his emotionless face. Having enough of the whole situation and feeling her heart breaking she stood to leave with what was left of her dignity. Looking down at him where he kneeled. "I guess that's it then." She took one step. Then in a split second, he held her in his arms. He searched her eyes making sure this wasn't some sick joke only to find a longing a deep longing. He lowered his face inches from her lips. She closed her eyes in anticipation. Her dreams were about to come true but the kiss so coveted never came. She opened her eyes to find him still looking at her. "Tell me that you love me" he pleaded.   
"Goten, I love you." With her words his mouth met hers. He lavished her with the fevered kiss she had wanted for so long. As their tongues met in a forbidden dance. Their souls were sparked with true love. The kiss was broken for air. He breathlessly whispered, "I love you, too." He took her lips again briefly. Then pulled away to look in her eyes. "Stay with me tonight? Please, Bra, stay"  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and savagely kissed him with all the pent up passion she had harbored for 5 years.   
As they fell to his bed, she realized that this was indeed her night of no regrets. After he tenderly made love to her, she laid in her lover's arms. Her father and friends long forgotten all that she felt was love and fulfillment. He stirred behind her and wrapped his arms more protectively around her. She sighed. Yes, she did love the quiet. 


	2. The Morning After

Okay, by request of those who reviewed I'm writing another chapter about the morning after. There might be more than one depending on how I cover all the issues that want to arise.  
Oh and Sora Solo, WingZerosManSlayer, and silvershadow, thanks for the great review they meant so much to me cause this is my first fic ever! So on with the story.  
  
I don't own DBZ or any of the characters.  
  
The Morning After  
  
Bra looked to the clock it was 6:30 on Saturday. She had been watching him sleep for and hour. Heaven on earth..... The gentle sound of air moving in and out of his lungs was soothing to her ear. His strong muscular arms still held her protectively. He looked so peaceful as he slept. He always had an innocent air about him but now was different.  
  
Innocent... he even made love to her innocently. That thought brought back the sweet memory of the passion they had shared mere hours ago. She had chanced everything to get everything she ever wanted in return. He was hers and she his.  
  
Her conscience reminded her of her waiting family who in hours would wonder why she didn't come home last night especially since she was out with Goten, That was a nasty thought it ruined her reverie. Trying to regain her bliss she snuggled into his chest and closed her eyes. Comfort and sleep soon took her again.  
  
  
Goten woke up to a wonderfully feminine smell. Bra.... Last night she had said the 3 words he had secretly hoped she would always say to him. She loved him and had for some time now. He wondered if he had been too hasty asking her to stay with him, but he didn't care. He wanted no needed her to stay. He needed to show her just how much he returned her feelings. He gave her all he had and was assured that she was satisfied beyond a doubt.  
  
He sighed... She was 21 and he at 34. She didn't care obviously, but did he? No not now that he knew she loved him. Nothing matter except that she loved him.   
  
He looked over to the clock. 10:11.... He letting his gaze drop to his goddess he basked in her beauty. Did Dende own him such a favor and to grant him the key to her heart? Whatever let it happen he never wanted to change. He bent down and kissed her forehead. She groaned and snuggled deeper into his chest.  
  
"Bra, baby wake up and talk to me." he whispered in her ear the kissed her neck.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open, "Hey you... what time is it?"  
  
"Oh 'bout 10:30."  
  
"Mmmmm.... I guess I should be going soon then."  
  
"But why?" he held her tight and she started to leave his arms.  
  
"Well... I just think it would be good. I need to get home."  
  
"When can I see you again?"  
  
"Soon I hope, but I don't know. Look I never thought I would be waking up with you like this. I don't regret it at all, and I want to see you again and be with you always."  
  
"We will be. I've been thinking. You should tell Pan and see how she feels about all this. After her reaction I will tell Trunks. They should know they are our best friends after all. If they are okay with it. I say we tell our parents. Bra you see I love you and I.... I want you to be my mate."  
  
"Oh Goten... you're right." She kissed him. "They need to know, but I think I should tell Trunks and you tell Pan."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Bra looked at him with his ebony eyes flustered with confusion. She loved him like that. "Because, Trunks is my brother, and I want to tell him how I feel about you. I want to assure him that I won't get hurt. You should tell Pan because I think she would understand it better if you told her how I came to you and then how you feel. Hopefully being my best friend she'll be happy that you feel the same way. Then tell her you're thinking about taking me as your mate. If she and Trunks thinks it's a good idea then I say let's move on it. What do parents know anyway?"  
  
"You aren't serious? It's been Bulma's dream to plan this huge wedding for you. You can't take that from her. Vegeta will be crushed if his only daughter removed him as her protector without even telling him. My mom would be no different with her baby. Dad... well dad would just be happy for us."  
"Yeah... I'll get a shower and head home to talk to Trunks. Don't worry I won't let him come after you."  
Goten laughed. "Okay... I don't know if Ubuu came home last night. Do you want me to go check and see if he's out there?"  
Bra nodded. He leaned down and kissed her gently then deepened the kiss. He pulled away and smiled. He rolled over and picked his boxers up off the floor. He slid them on and went out of the room. Well she was sure they would figure it out. She wrapped the sheet around her and began picking her clothes up off the floor.   
  
He came back to find his goddess wrapped in a sheet staring off into space. Beautiful... "Hey baby, he's still in bed. If you hurry you can slip out before he wakes.  
She walked over with clothes and sheet clutched and a devilish smirk on her face, "I love it when you call me that." with her free hand wrapped around his neck she kissed him breathless. She went out and to the bathroom for her shower. He stood there in a stupor only thinking about how much he did love the little vixen.   
  
  
Bra climbed in her window and changed into so pj's hopefully no one would know that she hadn't slept in her bed last night. She went downstairs to see what her loving family was upto. To her liking she found everything was a normal Saturday. Her mother and grandmother were in the kitchen still talking over what remained of breakfast. Her father was nowhere to be seen and more than likely in the GR.   
  
Her mother noticed her standing in the doorway and beckoned her to join them.  
  
She asked if she had fun with Goten and what time she made it in. Bra smiled and said she had a great time and that she didn't look at the clock when she made it home. Her mother went on about something at work that Bra needed to take care of Monday. Bra promised to put it at the top of her list and inquired about Trunks whereabouts. After learning that he was still in bed she took her leave to find him.  
  
  
"Trunks... open up." Bra stood outside his door getting rather impatient after knocking for 5 minutes.  
  
"What is it Bra? I'm trying to sleep here. I didn't get in until 4."  
  
"Well I need to talk to you. It's really important. Um..... can I come in?   
  
"Okay, what is it now? Need me to cover for you Monday again?"  
  
"No nothing like that. I need to tell you...." She feel silent. Should she just come right out and say it? He was her brother. He would understand right? Sweet Dende help me!  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"Well.... that I'm... I'm in love with Goten."  
  
"Bra please! You went out with him once last night I hardly think you could love him."  
  
"Oh but I do and he loves me. HE told me he did. Then we.... we....we slept together."  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?! You have sex with Goten? My best friend? He had sex with my baby sister? But how? Why? I thought you were just going for drinks... what the hell!" Trunks hair flashed yellow as he eyes turned and evil turquoise.  
  
"Bro, calm down please! Let me explain everything. I need to talk to someone, and I trust you not to be upset. Now can I explain?"  
  
"Okay, but I'm still gonna kill him."  
  
Bra finally finished her explanation leaving Trunks speechless to say the least.  
  
He couldn't believe he baby sister had been in love with Goten his best friend for 5 years. It was unreal that she could keep it to herself that long let alone keep those feelings for so long. What was even more surprising was the fact that Goten seemed to feel the same about her. Goten didn't sleep around; Trunks knew. So he did in fact love his sister. So they wanted to be together, mated. He really couldn't say he had a problem with it. He always wanted happiness for both of them, he just never realized such happiness would come to either from each other.   
  
"Trunks are you going to say something or do you still feel like breaking something?"  
  
"Huh.... Oh Sorry. Well look sis. I think that you are old enough to make that choice. I'm happy for you and Goten. I just think you should be you know engaged for awhile. You do know that dad's gonna flip right? You're gonna taint his precious bloodline with that brat of Kakarrot's genes." He teased, "He'll get over it. Just tell mom first and she'll smooth things over in her own way. I do hope you know that I'll be under more pressure to marry now. Thanks a lot! But I'm happy for you. As long as I get to see my best friend from time to time that is."  
  
"Yeah, I'll let him out if he's a good boy."she joked.  
  
"So who else knows?"  
  
"Well You and he's going to tell Pan today."  
  
"Really? Why aren't you telling Pan?"  
  
"Well I'm telling you. I just thought it would be better if family told family."  
  
"Hmm... I dunno. How do you think she'll take it?"  
  
"Just like you did except she will definitely break something."  
  
Trunks and Bra laughed together. Then Bra grabbed him in a hug. "Promise me that you won't let daddy kill him or me."  
  
"Nothing like that's going to happen. I, Pan, Gohan, Goku, or mom won't let him. You couldn't have picked a better guy, but are you sure this isn't too fast?"  
  
"No it's right I know it deep in my heart it is."  
  
Trunks held his sister tight realizing she wasn't little anymore. She was a woman ready to start and new life with the one she loved so dear.  
  
  
  
  
  
Isn't Trunks just the perfect older brother! LOL anyway I'm stopping here because ... well because i want to. I have figured out how i'm doing the chapters now.   
Chap 3 The Pan Encounter  
Chap 4 Motherly Advice  
Chap 5 Vegeta's Reaction  
Chap 6 Wedding Plans  
Chap 7 The Reception  
  
Okay thanks for reading! If you don't think this was as good as the first part let me know and i'll re-write it, but I really didn't know how to go about the second part because you didn't know who they were until the end in the first so... anyway review and tell me how it was PLEASE! 


	3. The Pan Encounter

Here goes nothing.....  
  
I don't own DBZ or The song Push It.  
  
The Pan Encounter  
  
  
Goten laid back down in his bed. Bra had just left, but her scent lingered driving him insane. He shook his head violently trying to create some train of thought other than Bra. He was supposed to do something.... something really important. OH yeah.... he had to go tell Pan about his new relationship with Bra.  
  
Goten hadn't seen Pan in months, even though she was his niece. He was so busy with his job and things. He didn't know how to tell her. Bra didn't give him any words of wisdom either. Well Pan was a sweet and understanding person from what he remembered surely she would understand. I mean Bra's her best friend. She'll want her to be happy... right???  
  
Goten showered and headed over to Gohan's not knowing where else to find her.  
  
He rang the bell and heard Videl reply. Soon she opened the door kinda stunned to see him. She promptly informed him that Gohan had went to his fathers to spar.  
"Oh... well that's okay. I kinda wanted to talk to Panny."  
Videl raised an eyebrow at the nickname, "Oh.. Pan's upstairs in her room. Go on up."  
"Thanks."  
  
He remembered which door was Pan's, but as he climbed the stairs he heard loud, abrasive heavy rock music. He knocked on her door. No reply. He knocked again. No reply. He knocked so hard the door almost fell in. He heard the music go down but not off then the door opened. The sight was astounding.  
  
There stood the little Panny he remembered. Only she wasn't so little anymore. She stood there in all black with heavy black eye liner. Panny gothic? "Panny?"  
"Goten, what are you doing here, and it's Pan OK!"  
"Yeah sure.. umm Gosh you've changed. I mean well I umm."  
"What's wrong with you. I've been dressing like this for awhile. If you would take time to go out with your friends sometime you would have known. You're no better than Bra has been lately I swear."  
"Well that's kinda why I'm here. About Bra. Can I talk to you?"  
"Bra?? Yeah sure come in."  
  
He went in behind her and looked around. Pan certainly has her own taste. Two walls were painted red and the other two black. Her bedding was black and red and the carpet Gray. There were posters of rock bands all over. He noticed a sketch book on her bed that had the beginnings of a figure drawn along with some writings in some sort of jagged text.  
Panny's really changed. I like it. Now that I think about it it suits her well. She's always been a wild child. And that music, so loud... Push It? Pan listenes to Static X? I wonder if Trunks knows.  
"So what about Bra?"  
"Oh... yeah. Well we had sex."  
"YOU WHAT?!?!?!"  
"We had sex."  
Pan was now out of control in full super saiyan2 with her hands gripping his shirt. "Okay, why did you have sex? Have I missed something? I mean I've been her best friend forever. Are you guys mated? You didn't rape her did you?"  
"Panny...PAN! Calm down it's nothing like that." Goten tried to free himself of her grasp. He was truly scared of her. He had no idea she had this kinda power. Pan let go of his shirt but did not power down.  
"Well... I'll start from the beginning. I was over at Trunks the other night, and she came down and joined us in the living room. It had been so long since I had seen her. She was really beautiful. I wondered what was going on in her life. So, I asked her to go out last night so we could catch up. I took her to the inferno for drinks...."  
"You took advantage of her when she was drunk. You bastard! Pan's fist made a hard contact with his eye and cheek.  
"PAN NO! I didn't take advantage of her. We ended up dancing. The way she moved was so sensual. I just got lost in it. After our dance, we really started talking and catching up. She asked if i was seeing anyone now. I told her no than asked the same question. She told me that she wasn't seeing anyone but there was this one guys she like since forever, but she thought he would never consider her because of the circumstances with their families. I thought she was talking about Ubuu and asked her if it was him. She seemed hurt and told me it wasn't and then she told me that it was ME and that she had been in love with me for 5 years. She never told anyone the whole time. I was speechless..... I couldn't talk to her there. So we went back to my apartment to talk. We were sitting on the couch, and I explained that I thought she was beautiful and that i did feel something for her, but it could only be lust and i didn't want to hurt her because i always wanted her to be in my life. I also didn't want to cause problems with family and friends. She yelled that she didn't care that all she wanted was me nothing else mattered if there was any hope of me loving her in return she wasn't going anywhere. That's when i realized i loved her and had longer than she loved me. I was lost in my feelings. She commanded me to tell her to leave if i didn't feel anything. She got up to leave saying something about never looking back and that she guessed that was it. She started to leave. I grabbed her in my arms. I almost kissed her, but i needed her to say the words to tell me that she loved him. I pleaded for her to do so. She did and we kissed Dende it was unreal. It was then i realize that i needed her to stay to show her how much i did love her. I asked and she accepted. We didn't just have sex we made love. You see Panny we love each other. I...I want to take her as my mate."  
  
Pan had calmed down quite considerably. "So you really love her?"  
"Yeah" he admitted as a blush graced his cheeks.  
"But why didn't she tell me that she felt that way about you or that you guys are together now?"  
"I don't know why she kept it from you, but She wanted me to tell you about us. She's telling Trunks. Family telling family or something."  
"Oh.." Pan's brow furrowed in confusion. Goten and Bra? That would be like her and Trunks it's just crazy.... but I only want Bra and Goten to be happy. If being together is what they want who am I to object to their happiness. But he is older than her I guess she knows what she's doing.... "What did Trunks say?"  
"I don't know I felt his power flare on my way over here. Heh heh I'm not dead yet so i guess he's okay with it."  
"Yeah... sorry about the black eye there."  
"Don't worry about it. So what do you think mom will say?"  
"Nana? Geeze i dunno. I think she'll be thrilled. You know her... more grand children."  
"Yeah... that is if Vegeta doesn't kill me."  
"Vegeta's not that cold once you get to know him."  
"WHAT?"  
"He's not. He and I are pretty good friends although he would never admit it. We spar ever Thursday. I've seen him laugh and actually crack a few jokes. I know he only wants the best for his little princess, and that's you. She just needs to find the best way to explain that to him."  
"Panny... I mean Pan when did you grow up?"  
"I have been for awhile. I mean I'm 22 you know."  
"Yeah so what will you and Trunks after your best friends get hitched?"  
"Well I don't know..."  
"I was only joking. So tell me why are you gothic now?"  
"It fun. I feel free this way. Mom and dad seen okay with my new look. People have even wanted to buy my sketches."  
"Wow, so you want to be an artist?"  
"No that's just why i went to art school for 4 years. You should really keep up. Do you even know that Bra is Vice-president of Cap Corp.?"  
"No I thought she was still in college. I guess there are still somethings to sort out."  
"Yes, but you will, and when all else fails follow your heart. It led you to Bra in the first place."  
"Yeah... say does Trunks or Bra know about all this?" he motioned to her room and her style.  
"Bra knows, but I've seen Trunks as much as I have seen you. I miss you guys. The four of us we used to be so close. Now you and Bra are getting married; Trunks is so busy at work; and I'm starting my art career. I didn't think we would fall so far apart."  
Goten hugged Pan. She wasn't crying only sad.  
"Panny, we're family. We're Saiyans. That will keep us together. We're all apart of each other never too far apart."  
Pan smiled a meager smile. She wasn't losing a best friend or an uncle. They were just finding themselves and better for it.  
"As long as I'm the maid of honor. Then you guys have my blessing."  
"You're going to have to talk to Bra about that. I don't think she would have a problem with it as long as you wear something other than black."  
"Hmm I'll have to think about it then won't I?"  
Goten laughed at her. She was still the same Panny after all. The exterior just changed. He hugged her again. Then rubbed his eye. She really packed a punch. Vegeta's doing no doubt.  
"Pan you wanna go get some lunch? We can catch up on things."  
"Sure as long as we don't dance and you express some longtime love for me and we end up having sex. That's really gross and.... Bra would be really pissed at both of us. I'm a better fighter than she is but still I don't want my best friend to attempt to take my life. She is Saiyan after all with anger to fuel her she just might kill us both."  
Goten shook his head at her, yep..still the same old blunt, loud-mouthed, and crazy Panny.  
  
  
Well so far so good. Oh course their best friends were going to be happy for them!  
I'm sorry for the Trunks and Pan comment. It just seemed to fit into the story. I'm a hardcore T/P fan myself and actually this was supposed to be a T/P in the beginning but i found that there weren't enough G/B out there so I'm adding one of my own. I think i'm might alter the chapters again. Get used to it i change my mind all the time. Pan of course is a goth it just fit so well. Next chapter.... hmm i dunno yet maybe i should have Trunks talk to Goten and Pan to Bra... or maybe the rents should find out. Maybe Ubuu will find a sheet piled in the bathroom and ask goten who he had sex with. Maybe Goten will go see Bra at CC and Bulma will walk in on a rather intimate moment. Who knows i sure don't, but i think these are some really good ideas. What do you think. Review and let me know.   
Later Taters  
DBPrincess 


	4. Friend to Friend

Hello hello hello..... Sorry this has taken so long. I just got home from my going away party. Don't worry I will still finish this fic. I really don't have a clue what to write now.... i know what i want to happen.... but it's getting there that's the problem....  
You know I really like the fact that Pan is a Goth.... and that Bra isn't some scatter brained dim wit... Trunks isn't a player..... and Goten seems to have a brain. Eh it's my fic i can do whatever i want. Thanks for all the reviews!!! SO here we go...  
  
I don't own DBZ, but if you want to get me a gift it's at the top of my list. : )  
  
***  
  
She was sitting in her room looking at the computer screen. Bra was trying to catch up from all her daydreaming Friday before her date with Goten. It wasn't that hard, just business. After she had been working almost an hour there was a knock at her window. Bra stretched then turned to the window. Pan was levitating just outside with this "I know what you've been doing" grin. Bra blushed and motioned her to come on in the window wasn't locked.  
  
There she was, her best friend, dressed in a black halter and military green pants with un-laced combat boots. Only Pan-chan.....  
  
"You know.... I thought I taught you better fashion than that." Bra teased.  
  
"Well.... you know me, I never learn."  
  
"So what brings you around?" She asked as if she didn't already know.  
  
"Hmmm well I heard that you got some and was wondering what was going on in that head of yours."  
  
Bra blushed deep red.  
  
"So Uncle Goten huh? Well I think it's great. I just want to know why you didn't tell me how you felt for what 4 years..."  
  
"5 actually."  
  
"So anyway... we're best friends. I feel kinda unloved." Pan pouted teasingly.  
  
"I don't know. I thought you would think I was insane or something for liking a guy who's 13 years older."  
  
"I do, but that doesn't mean that I wouldn't approve. All I've ever wanted is for you to be happy. I guess you never were with those other guys from high school and college."  
  
"No, I really tried to be, too. I thought that if I found that right person my feelings for him would go away, but it never happened so I stopped going out and distanced myself from him and everyone. When he asked me to go out to catch up, I had to say yes because I wanted him to know how I felt. It was becoming to much to bear even though I hadn't seen him in 6 months. Pan, I'm sorry I never told you. I just don't like ridicule."  
"Okay all is forgiven as long as I'm the maid of honor."  
  
Bra laughed, "Who else?"  
  
"B, really all I want for you is for you to be happy. Uncle Goten is an awesome guy. He'll treat you with the best of care. Also, from what I hear he's really hot, but I wouldn't know about any of that."  
  
"Oh he is trust me even hotter in bed"  
  
"SHHHHH Shut it.... my virgin ears don't need to hear this!" Pan commanded  
  
"And he's worth the world to me. I'm just afraid of mom and dad's reactions. Dad's more so that mom's he wants and expects so much from me. I know I will be a disappointment for choosing a so call "third class".... but I love him. Pan, I really love him."  
  
Pan gave her a reassuring hug. "Look, in you father's eyes you can do no wrong. He might not be happy about losing his little princess. He'll be angry yes, but if you can make him see that Goten is the only one that will ever make you happy than he will accept it. The one problem with that is when Vegeta is angry he is out of control. So you can't be too hasty."  
  
"How do you know so much about daddy?"  
  
"Bra, I've been coming over here on Thursdays to spar with him for months now. We have gained an understanding of each other. Look I have no idea how you should tell him, but I know you shouldn't wait very long. The longer you wait the harder it will get and the angry he will be."  
  
"I know..."She sighed heavily,"its just that. I want to make everyone happy but am not sure I can do that anymore."  
  
"You have to just be you. What's the point in making others happy if your not happy yourself."  
  
"Pan would you tell daddy for me?"  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!! Are you insane? Bra you're 21 and can't even face your father. If you want Goten then suck it up and tell him."  
  
"I guess you're right. I'll tell daddy. Later, you wanna go shopping or something?"  
  
"Don't you have work to do?"  
  
"Well yeah, but I'm 3rd in command, and if all else fails I can blame it on Trunks."  
  
"Works for me. I need some more charcoal anyway."  
  
"Is you're family planning on having a grill out? We haven't done that in a long while."  
  
"No, you know charcoal pencils to draw with."  
  
"OH yeah I knew that."  
  
"Whatever.... let's get out of here."  
  
Bra saved her work and shut down her laptop. After grabbing her purse, they walked out the door and headed into town."  
  
***  
  
  
After heading back from Pan, Goten picked up his room and placed new linen on the bed. He just put the old in the washer and heard the door bell. He answered the door to find a very sinister looking Trunks Briefs.   
  
"Hey man, what's up?" he asked rather shakily.  
  
"Why nothing nothing at all. I just thought I would drop by my best friend's to say hi and ask what's new."  
  
Goten scratched the back of his neck and grinned,"Really? You wanna come in?"  
Trunks walked in and sat down in the living room.  
  
"So, is anything new, ol' buddy?"  
  
"Nothing that you don't know about." he admitted sheepishly.  
  
Trunks laughed. This relieved Goten immensely, and he released the breath he had been holding.  
  
"Look Trunks, I know it's a real shock, but I do love her and don't ever want to hurt her."  
  
"G, she's my baby sis. I trust you with her. I really do, but if you break her heart I will kill you wish you back and let dad have at you." Trunks declared solemnly.  
  
"I know, and I'm cool with that. But really you have nothing to worry about. I want to be with her forever. If she doesn't feel that same than I'm just shit out of luck because she's ruined me for other women. Having her, being with another Saiyan was unreal. I let myself go without fear of scaring or hurting her. She was awesome in bed."  
  
"I REALLY don't want to hear this! But is it really that's different being with a saiyan?"  
  
"Yeah man it really is. The release was the best I ever had, and it built up and continued then when I went over the edge I could feel the waves of energy and pleasure coursing through long after. I couldn't imagine what it would have been like if she would have been a virgin.... extremely tight... I don't think I would have been able to uphold my ladies first precept."  
  
"Okay! I really don't want to hear anymore!!! Say, Gohan's over at Goku's you wanna head over and see if we can get in on a spar or something?"  
  
"Sure, let me change. I guess do need to go see mom anyway. I haven't been home in a couple weeks."  
  
Trunks face brightened, "Great! That means Chichi will cook for us."  
  
"Yeah I know. That's one thing I miss about home.... the food!"  
  
"Well if you and Bra get married you in a world of hurt. She can't cook she's worse than mom."  
  
"That's okay she makes up for in being so perfect at everything else."  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes and shook him head. His best friend was whipped after one day. What was the rest on his life going to be like? Hopefully to Goten it would be heaven. Trunks mused as his buddy changed into a gi.  
  
"Say G, did you let Ubuu get a punch in on you? It looks pretty bad."  
  
"Ha..ha no umm you see well ugh Panny gave it to me."  
  
"Pan-chan gave you a black eye? That's awesome!! What did you do? You called her Panny didn't you. She hates that now. Even I know that."  
  
" No, no long story, I told her about me and Bra having sex. Then she asked how it happened. I told her that we went for some drinks, and she thought that I got Bra drunk and took advantage of her. So, she slugged me. Dude she's powerful. Did you know she trains with your dad every Thursday? She's already at SSJ2. Oh and she's all gothic now. I think it's awesome for her though."  
  
"Bra had mentioned the goth part to me, but not the training. And from what I hear she's a very talented artist. I hope she goes far. I would help her all I can, but if the president of Capsule Corp. used his title to further her she would kill me. She's so persistent about doing it all on her own, always has been even when we were in space. I'd like to see her gothic. I can't even imagine it."  
  
"You should call her up. She said she'd like to catch up with you. She misses the closeness that we all had, but she understands that we all have jobs and dreams to carry out. Pan's kinda deep. I guess that's why she's such a great artist."  
  
"I kinda miss her... it... you guys, too." Trunks admitted. "We better get going or the old folk are going to be done before we get there."  
  
"Don't let Gohan hear you say that."  
  
"Why? What's he gonna do lecture to me or something."  
  
Goten grinned, "Let's go."  
  
They left the apartment to go find a good spar.  
  
  
Well Chapter 4 is done! Isn't that something. Look I just realized that the latter chapters aren't as good as the first one. What do you guys think? I just can't seem to achieve the same things as i did with the first. Hmm should i continue? Or no? I don't want to sway you're answer but i do know how vegeta's reaction will be, I have some great ideas!  
Well later taters  
DB Princess. 


	5. Realization

Okay... Um i have no idea what's going on so not that i ever do... so we'll just see what happens. I'm making it up as I go. Beware.  
  
I do not own DBZ.  
  
How did Goten let her do it? It had been 4 weeks now since their finding each other. Bra still had not told her parents. Trunks and Pan had helped all they could. If Goten dropped by to "visit" Bra at her office, Trunks would try to keep his mother occupied during his stay. Pan would always call to ask Bra out so they would think that she was with her instead of Goten. She didn't like all the sneaking around, but.... it was convenient. Everyone was happy or so she thought.   
  
She reapplied lipstick and left her room. She and Pan were supposed to be going to an art show, and that's where Pan would be..... Bra however was on her way to meet Goten at this quaint little bistro.  
  
They ate and carried on casual conversation, but something was different. Goten looked unnerved. She asked if he had a bad day at work, and he assured her that he didn't. She just didn't know what else it could be. She grabbed the check before he could get to it, paid, then grabbed his hand, and started walking to the cars.  
  
She stopped at her car and leaned against it. Pulling him to her, she kissed him. "Tell me what's wrong, and don't say nothing because I can see it in your eyes."  
  
Silence fell much like it did before he kissed and confessed his love for her, but this silence was uncomfortable and hollow. Bra didn't know why, but she felt nervous. She cupped his face with her small hand and tried to search his ebony eyes. He jerked away and looked down.  
  
"Goten.... sweetie.... tell me what's the matter." Her voice caught; she was afraid now. He had never turned away from her, and for the few moments she saw his eyes the longing was no longer there or it was there yet not as certain as it once had been.  
  
"I...."he began as a soft whisper, "are you ashamed of me... of us? You tell me that you love me and that you want no other; yet you still don't want anyone to know. It hurts it really does. I love you so much I want the entire universe to know, but you won't let it happen. Do you value your parents' happiness over my own? I thought you didn't care about any of that anymore. I thought you didn't care what people said. I thought that all that matter was you and me and the love we share. Was that a lie to get what you wanted? Bra I knew you were manipulative, but I didn't realize you were that selfish. If you can't be mine to everyone then I can't be yours in private anymore. I'm sorry, but what you're wanting is too much to give. It's just asking to much of me and my love for you."   
  
"Goten..." She buried her face in his chest, "I had no idea you felt that way. I'm sorry. I didn't realize. I'm such an idiot. Please, please forgive me." She was crushed. How could she have hurt him like this? She didn't even know she was doing it. She felt the loss already. He was still stiff against her. She had once pleaded with him to love her and not to worry for about anything else. Now, she was such a hypocrite. After all that.... why did she still want to keep silent. Oh yeah she wanted everyone to be happy. Happiness came at such a high price, and Goten was worth any price. She couldn't lose him now, not after knowing his love. She couldn't bare losing heaven. She would face hell's flames to keep him at her side. Sadly, she couldn't make him stay. What if he no longer felt that he could love her would she be able to sway his heart back to her favor? What they had was so special... the way the were together.... they suited each other perfectly.... was all that going to change just because she didn't want her parents to be mad and wanted everyone to be happy? She sobbed into his chest. She couldn't bear that thought.  
  
He hesitantly brought his arms around her whimpering form. "The only way I can forgive you is for you to rectify the situation. I know this out of know where for you, but I talked to Trunks and Pan; they agree that we should have told Vegeta and Bulma long ago. Why is it so hard? I'm not looking forward to telling mom, but I want to tell her. I want her to know how happy I am with you. That should make mom happy, too. Don't you think you're parents will be the same? Won't they want your happiness?"  
  
"I don't know..... All my life I've tried to make everyone happy. I now realize that task is too much for any one person. Pan explained to me that I should worry about my own happiness first then others. Well I was happy, and you made me that way, but at the same time I was hurting the one person that brought me true happiness. I'll tell them.... I promise I will." He held her more securely. Goten pulled away and looked at her tear stained face. Her eyes. They told everything he wanted to know and more. She loved him. That was all that really mattered, but having her parents' blessing would make him all the happier, and he would sleep better at night. He took her lips with his, and she reassured him with hers.   
  
Passers by saw what true love looks like. A man held his lady in intimate embraces and took her lips lavishly. It was truly a heart warming sight to see.  
  
**  
  
The house was silent. The woman was still at the office pulling another all nighter with the eldest brat. He could hear any and everything. He sat in the darkness. It was more homey to him anyway. His thoughts were brooding over many things. His anger was boiling. He waited.....  
  
The sound of keys being pressed was heard. Then a door sliding open. Foot falls were heard as one ascended the stairs. The door knob turned, and the door opened just enough for admittance. A small female's silhouette could be seen on the opposite wall. The being came through the frame and closed the door behind her. She started kicking off her shoes. She had yet to turn on the light. She went in her walk in closet and changed into sleeping wear. After, she sat on her bed then turned on a small lamp on her night stand. Then she felt it. Something was off. She felt..... Her eyes darted over everything in the room. Suddenly they halted on a shadow in the corner. Her breath caught. She was about to scream until it spoke.  
  
"You know I detest when you or your mother yells in the banshee fashion."  
  
"Daddy! Wha---what are you doing in here in the dark?"  
  
Totally ignoring her question, "You should be more aware of your surroundings I could have killed you before you would have had a chance to defend yourself. Or were your thoughts somewhere else?"  
  
"I guess so..." What is he doing here? Is he proving another one of his points? Bra had no idea. He father seemed sinister. She now knew where Trunks got it, but this look was far more intense than that of Trunks as he was overseeing a take over or presenting the newest innovation of CC. No, her father was up to something, and she was afraid.   
  
He had fallen silent and studied her from his corner. Finally, he spoke,"You know it seems funny to me that it would take you this long to get back from a canceled art show."  
  
"Canceled art show?" What on earth is he talking about? OH NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Yes, you see Gohan called to talk to Bulma. I told him that she was working covering for you as you and Pan went to the art show. He informed me that Pan had been home for hours because the show was canceled. Then I told him to send you home to help your mother, but you weren't there. Imagine that." He stepped closer to her. "So where have you been?"  
  
"I went out for a walk in the park and I--- I lost track of time.... I'm sorry daddy." Bra knew that Vegeta could read her like a book, but she didn't know what else to say.  
  
"Don't lie to me. Tell me now what you were doing." Vegeta glared at his daughter.  
  
"Daddy I'm 21 I think I can go out without telling you everything." Did she just pull the I'm old enough card? When did that ever work? Never.  
  
"I am you're father, and you will tell me. I know that if you are covering it up that I'm not going to like it. You're just like your mother you know... You give too much away."  
  
Bra gasp... sweet dende help me... Daddy's going to find out. He always finds out. Why didn't I just tell him. I mean that wouldn't been as bad as this. I feel like I'm standing in front of a firing squad. Umm okay... okay..... what to do? what to do?????  
  
"Yes far too much... You're perfect hair is somewhat disheveled around your neck and ears. Your lips seemed redder more full. That tells me that you've been with someone. Thankfully from the smell it was a man." he laughed in his evil way, "that's good but not good for him. Tell me brat who is that you wish to hide from me?" He came closer still, now right in front of her. He could hear her heart beating rapidly and the way her breath way catching in her lungs. She was scared..... Her fear drove him on. "It must be someone pretty bad... I mean you brought all those other losers around to meet me and your mother. You must really care for this guy if you aren't letting me scare him off.... hmm.... tell me brat who were you with."  
  
"Daddy, I told you I went for a walk I wasn't with anyone." Vegeta grabbed her hair. Bra squealed at his sudden movement that happened in the blink of an eye and was stunned as he gripped her hair firmly. He came close to her ear and growled, "Don't! Lie to me girl. I taught you better than that. It's not honorable. Have you no pride?"  
  
"Daddy..." she whined.  
  
He was still bent to her ear. He sniffed then sniffed again.  
  
He backed away with a look of mortification. He changed to the other side and sniffed. He jerked back again with the same look. His eyes were as large as saucers then became small slits. Realization and emotion over took him.   
  
Bra didn't know what to make of what he was doing. She stood there motionless... waiting for him to explain or at least speak again.   
  
Vegeta took one step back then looked at her in disbelief. His eyes flickered, hair changed, and ki sky rocketed. In a blink of an eye he shot into the sky straight through the ceiling leaving only a golden energy trial behind as he went.   
  
Bra had no idea what he was doing she just looked at the hole in her ceiling with her brow furrowed. Then it hit her. He smelled Goten on her and was heading straight for him. Bra didn't know what he would do, but she did know what he was capable of. She gasp. Not really thinking about what she would do when she found Vegeta and not really knowing what to do otherwise she took to the sky and followed after her father praying to Dende that her father wouldn't be to rash that he would keep his head. Forgetting that thought immediately Bra blasted to her top speed. Vegeta was a lot faster than she, and he had a pretty good head start.....Dende please don't let me be too late to explain all this....  
  
  
  
  
Okay that's it for now.... and if I don't write again before i move it might take awhile because I'll have to get settled. Sorry... but that's just how it goes sometimes. Oh... Today I let a good friend of mine read what i had done so far just to get her opinion. I was amazed that she liked it. She REALLY like it. I think she left like 3 reviews. LOL I thought it was funny. She told me I really needed to proofread better; so, I read this like 3 times before i posted it. That's all I'm doing it too If there are still mistakes oh well no one's perfect. Anyway, this is my first work that anyone and i mean anyone has ever read. It's good that at least a few do like it. Anyway I do know what Vegeta will do, and i know that you want to know too.... the thing is finding time to type it all. Ahh no worries. I can't pack all day... I have to take some breaks. Anyone want to guess what Vegeta's gonna do? Hmm I bet you can't..... ....... but i will tell sooner or later. Review if you want, I really do appreciate it ever so much. Reading them is actually better than cookies.... okay not cookies but close. : )   
Later Taters  
DBPrincess 


	6. Daddy!

Okay... I've packed everything but clothes... so I'm starting my next chapter.... Yay for you guys. Here we go.  
  
I do not own DBZ or the characters, but the ideas and story, they were all thought up in my crazy head.  
  
Maybe I shouldn't have been so demanding of her.... Bulma and Vegeta are a lot to handle. No, I can't help how I feel. Hiding this for so long was wrong. If we love each other than it should be no problem to tell anyone no matter what their reaction might be. Goten had just laid down on the couch. He was looking at the TV but only thought of Bra. Ubuu was again over at Marron's, and he had left the bistro about 20 minutes. He felt something. He just figured that it was his subconscious telling him that he should call Bra and apologize for being so demanding. He went into the kitchen and pick up the phone in corner. He walked over to the fridge and got out the orange juice. The phone rang and rang with no answer. Finally Bra's answering machine picked up. He didn't want to leave a message so he hit the off button. Just as he was about to put the phone back on its charger a loud crash was heard from the living room followed by Goten being grabbed by the neck from behind.  
  
He had no time to power up, no time to react, an no idea who it was, only that their power was immense.  
  
"So you think you have your way with my daughter, do you?"  
  
'Vegeta..." He choked out.  
  
"I know she is quite beautiful, looking just like her mother, but mark my words your lust will be the end of you third class! She is everything to me!" He gripped his neck more tightly as he lifted the defenseless Goten off his feet above the floor.  
  
"No... Vegeta ... it's not ... like that!" Goten felt a throbbing pain at the base of his skull, and it was harder to draw in air. "Vegeta... please...."  
  
"Yes.. Please... say hello to Kakkrot for me you'll be joining him very soon."  
  
**  
  
Bra flew as fast as she could. She only thought of the worst. Her tears started to fall back to the earth. Dende what have I done?....  
  
Goten's building came into sight. There was large hole in side at the 9th floor. Bra gasp and pushed herself on.   
  
**  
  
Vegeta felt her fast approaching. She had finally realized what he had found.  
  
"Third class... I will teach you to know your place." He gathered his ki forming a ball with his free hand. He place the hand behind where his heart would be. "BIG BANG ATTACK!"  
"DADDY NO!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled with an ear piercing scream that could be heard for miles.  
  
It was too late. Goten's body fell lax in Vegeta's grip. He dropped him to the floor with a thud while turning to meet his daughter's disbelieving stare.  
  
Bra ran to Goten's side and gathered his shoulders on her lap and cradled his head in her arms. As his blood flowed around stainig her clothes and seeping on to the tile of the kitchen floor, she cried. Her whole body began shake convulsively. She stroke he hair then looked at his face. His eyes... they were still open. As she pushed the lids down Bra gripped him tighter. What had she done????   
  
Vegeta watched his daughter care for the fallen third class half breed. Her tears pulled at him. He searched his mind for the words to say. Something about pride and honor. He found none, and when he opened his mouth to speak he thought better of it when she glared at him. Goten's body vanished from her grasp. She stood, bloody clothes and tear stained face, and sneered murderously at her father as he stood there still in SSJ2.  
  
"Father. How could you? You wouldn't let anyone explain, and to beat it all you shot him through the back into his heart. I know you are heartless, but he wasn't he cared deeply for me and I him. I loved him daddy. I loved him more than I've ever loved anyone. You took him away from me. YOU! YOU killed him. You took my happiness and my all when you did that. I don't ever want to talk to you again you heartless bastard." With that she bolted into the night.  
  
Vegeta was left alone like he had been for so much of his life. He hung his head in shame for the first time in his life. What had he done? He took another innocent life during one of his fits of rage. Nothing all to new, but why did it hurt so much? It was because he hurt the most precious thing to him, his daughter. She loved Goten and claimed it ardently. Not only had she said her disdain for him, but also that she wished to no longer have anything to do with him. Crushed, Vegeta was crushed. She had never used that tone or that language with him. She had always been loving and understanding with him and his angry tendencies, but now.... now she no longer held a place in her heart for him. He was an outcast to his most cherished being. He fell to his knees with an angry and heart wrenching wail. He would have to fix this and restore his good favor with his daughter with his everything. But how?  
  
**  
  
Bra had no idea where she was going. She was in her blood stained pajamas and bare foot. Refusing to go home, she decided the best place to seek refuge was at Pan's house. Knowing the entry code since she was 6, Bra went in the house and ran into Pan's room.  
  
Pan was sitting on her bed writing when suddenly her door burst open and admitted... "Bra! What happened?!?!?!?"  
  
Bra ran to her dear best friend and hugged her until breathing became hard for Pan.  
  
"Bra, are you bleeding? Who did this to you? Where's Goten?"  
  
"Dead." She sobbed  
  
"WHAT!?!??!?!?!??!?"  
  
"Goten's dead, daddy..... he killed him. I... oh Panny!" Bra buried her head in Pan's shoulder.  
  
Pan didn't know what to say. She just rubbed her back in a motherly fashion and tried to think of something to benefit them.  
  
"Pan... can I stay here. I can't face him. He's evil."  
  
"Bra I know this is no time for I told you so's. Why don't you just tell me how he found out?"  
  
"Well he found out I wasn't with you. Then noticed how I looked and knew I had been with someone. He.... he smell Goten on me then raged and took off for him. He KILLED him Pan. Without a word of explanation he sent a blast right through his heart."  
  
"Well how did you expect him to react?... It's too late to discuss that now. I'm going to call Trunks over here. Hopefully he can think of a way to fix all this."  
  
"He's at work with mom..."  
  
"I think this is considered an emergency." Pan picked up the phone and dialed.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"What no Mr. Briefs speaking, how may I help you?"  
  
"Pan-chan, I'm kinda busy right now. What do you want."  
  
"Well we have got some major problems. You need to get over to my house as fast as you can fly."  
  
"What's up!?"  
  
"You loving father found out about Bra and Goten, and he sent my dear uncle into the next dimension."  
  
"HE WHAT!?!?! Goten's dead?"  
  
"Yes, now get over here so we can fix this before anything else goes wrong."  
  
Pan heard and loud click and then a dial tone.  
  
"Your brother's on his way." Pan reported. Bra mustered a small smile and curled up on Pan's bed.  
  
"Do you want some clothes or something?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Pan pulled out some pajama pants and a t-shirt and handed them to her. Bra went down the hall to the bathroom to change and wash her face. Pan sat alone and thought. Goten her wonderful uncle and best friend was dead and died at the hands of a man who was like a father to her. She was shaken from her thoughts by Trunks knocking on her window. She opened it to find him at full power slowly powering down. He climbed in and studied Pan's countenance. She latched on to him for strength and cried.  
  
"Trunks... He's gone. Vegeta killed Goten." She sobbed into his chest, her black eyeliner running and staining his white button up shirt.   
  
He wrapped her in his arms and let her cry. As her body began to shake. It finally hit him. His lifelong best friend was dead. Trunks hugged Pan closer. Tears gathered in his eyes. He knew now was the time for thought and control, but he couldn't he just felt so.... empty. He leaned down and buried his face in Pan's hair and shoulder. There he wept.  
  
Bra came back. Seeing her brother and best friend crying over her lost lover only brought her tears back with vengeance. She wrapped her arms around both of them and cried along side.   
  
Minutes or maybe hours passed before anyone spoke. The just shared in each other's sorrow and held everything together with their strengths.  
  
"There's really no reason to cry." a voice from no where came to their ears.  
  
Then Pan's face brightened, "Grandpa?"  
  
"Hey Panny's how's it going. It's not like you to cry. Don't worry, Goten is fine and has told me everything. Well there's no reason to cry."  
  
"But Goku." Trunks argued.  
  
"Now Trunks have I ever lied to you?"  
  
"Goku? Why shouldn't we cry?" Bra asked through her tears.  
  
"You're forgetting one key thing. The dragon balls. Goten has never been wished back. You can find all the dragon balls and wish him back."  
  
"Grandpa! You're right!"  
  
"I just thought I would let you know that Goten's here with me, and that he's fine. Do what you need to. And Bra, I'm glad he has such good taste."  
  
They felt the connection leave. Relief spread around the room.   
  
After discussing everything, Trunks and Pan decided to find the dragon balls early the next morning while Bra did what she could at work. She wanted to go but realized she would only slow them down, and the sooner they found them, the sooner she would be in Goten's arms again.  
  
Everything's going to be okay. He's coming back..... Oh Goten Son I love you..... I love you... I'm so sorry....  
  
  
Hmmm that's kinda what I had in mind. I hope you liked it. 


	7. The Search

I'm back again.... Yes I know I killed Goten, but at least we know he is coming back... or is he...... I guess we'll just see won't we..... Poor Bra. I'm so sorry about it taking so long... college has been sooo stressful and it takes a while to get settled into dorm life. I'm sorry if there are a hella lot of misspellings and grammar mistakes. I finally wrote it and I thought I would just post it since I took so long writing it. Sorry. Hope it's not crap too. The change in place of writing could have something to do with it or this guy I know who has in some ways made my life hell. Anyways there's the lasted chapter in THE NIGHT OF NO REGRETS!!! Finally!?!?!? Yeah I know. Sorry again.  
  
Pan came to Capsule Corp. at 5 am. She let herself in and went upstairs to Bra's room. She found her as though she hadn't slept all night looking at a huge hole in her ceiling.  
  
"Pan?" She asked with her back to the door.  
  
"Yeah, Bra it's me. Did you sleep at all?"  
  
"No, I couldn't. First with Goten, and daddy didn't come home last night. I said such awful things, that I didn't mean. I was just angry at him and lost control."  
  
Pan walked over the bed and sat down. "Vegeta can take care of himself. He'll be back. He always comes back."  
  
"I hope so," Bra turned to face her. "Is Trunks ready?"  
  
"I don't know. I just got here."  
  
Bra sat up. "Well, let's go see if we can find him." She got out of bed and put on her robe. The ventured down the hall to his room. Bra knocked... no reply.... she knocked again... no reply. She opened the door and went inside. They found him sleeping soundly curled into a ball.  
  
"Aww, isn't that cute..." Pan said mockingly.  
  
"Not really, and it's time he got his lazy ass out of bed. TRUNKS!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled and shook him harshly.  
  
His eyes flew open. "I'm awake, I'm awake."  
  
"Good... Pan's ready to go. Get your ass out of bed."  
  
"Okay okay you get more like mom everyday." He got out of bed and went to shower. Bra got some clothes out and laid them on the bed. They went down stairs to wait. 20 minutes later Trunks came back humming, freshly showered, and dressed.  
  
"Ready?" Pan asked.  
  
"I need to go to mom's lab and pick up the radar, but first I have to get some breakfast."  
  
"How can you think of eating at a time like this?" Bra nearly screamed.  
  
"Easy, I'm saiyan. Anyway Goten would understand. I bet he's having a ball anyway with Goku. It'll take a couple days to get all the balls. They'll have a nice visit."  
  
"Whatever, just hurry, okay?" "Okay okay it's not like you have plans or anything. You haven't even told mom yet or set a wedding date."  
  
"But they do have a maid of honor." Pan inserted trying to end the stupid sibling squabble.  
  
Both looked at her blankly then smiled.  
  
"Okay now that that's over, Trunks grab some breakfast while Bra and I get the radar."  
  
Bra and Pan headed down to Bulma's basement lab in search of the dragon ball radar. When they came through the door they saw masses and masses of metal wires and anything imaginable.  
  
"You do know where it is right?" Pan asked hopefully.  
  
"No... but I think she keeps it in a drawer somewhere."  
  
"Well that really helps. I'll take those over in the corner. You take those beside the computer. We'll find it."  
  
After 2 hours of searching they still hadn't found it. They were beginning to lose hope. Trunks came down to see what was taking so long.  
  
"Are you just now finished with breakfast?" Bra glared at him.  
  
"Maybe...."  
  
"Saiyans."  
  
Pan started to giggle. Trunks joined whole heartedly. Finally Bra laughed, too.  
  
"We can't find the radar, and we've looked everywhere." Pan explained.  
  
"Mom's up. Bra, go ask her for it. That way you can explain why dad is gone; why I won't be at work; and why we need the radar."  
  
"Tell mom?" Bra panicked.  
  
"It's not like it can get any worse. You do have to tell her just get it over it."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts Bra get up there and explain everything to Bulma." Pan ordered.  
  
"Okay okay...." Bra climbed the stairs as if she was facing a lethal injection or worse.  
  
After many shed tears, Bulma took Bra in her arms and told her everything would be alright.  
  
Meanwhile, Pan and Trunks were still looking for the radar.  
  
"It's just not here." Pan proclaimed.  
  
"It has to be mom never throws anything away." "Well, I don't know.."  
  
"This whole thing is just crazy."  
  
"Do you know of anything that happens in our families that isn't just down right insane?" Pan asked with a raise brow.  
  
"You do have a point, but my best friend and sister planning to get married and my dad killing my best friend is the most insane as of yet."  
  
"This from the guy whose mom met her son before he was even born." Pan smiled.  
  
A silence fell between them as they just looked at each other. Trunks shook himself back to consciousness. "I packed some supplies for our trip."  
  
"Really? What besides food?"  
  
"A capsule house, some ATV's, cars, boats, water, whatever I thought we might need."  
  
"Okay, but if we can't find the radar there's no point."  
  
"True, I really hope we find it. One because of Goten and all, but two I don't want to go to work."  
  
"Trunks you're such a slacker sometimes."  
  
"Hey, you have no room to talk. You draw and get to be in your zone all day. I get to sign papers, go to board meetings, and worry about stocks."  
  
"But you love it. You know you do. It's the kill of the business that you love. It's just so saiyan."  
  
Trunks smiled at her. Ever since he and Goten had talked about their little group not being as close, he realized that he missed them more that he really knew, and talking to Panny no Pan-chan helped a lot because he knew that they would always be close he could just feel it.  
  
Mother and daughter joined them in the lab.  
  
Bulma walked over to a drawer and went through it twice. "It's not here."  
  
"We knew that." Pan stated plainly.  
  
"No, I mean it's not in the lab. I always keep it here ever since I made it. Hmm I don't know what could have happened to it. Oh well."  
  
"What do you mean oh well??????" Bra nearly screamed.  
  
"Honey calm down. I mean I'll just make another one. It should only take a couple hours. Then Pan and Trunks can be on their way. All right?"  
  
Bra sighed and nodded her head in agreement.  
  
Bulma went to work after demanding privacy in her lab. So, the kids went into the living room to watch some talk and watch TV.  
  
"So what do you think the colors will be?" Pan asked.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Bra gave a confused look.  
  
"The wedding colors, what do you think they will be?"  
  
"White and royal blue."  
  
"Suck up." Trunks teased.  
  
"Huh?" Pan was confused now.  
  
"She chose white and royal blue because they are the royal colors of Vegetasei. She's on this guilt trip because dad's not home. So she wants to make it all better."  
  
"I happen to like royal blue."  
  
"Yeah yeah sure sure."  
  
"Trunks shut up. You'll never get married so you don't have to worry about it." Just add her own touch Bra stuck her tongue out.  
  
"Nice Bra very nice."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You guys have some serious problems. Well I think white and royal blue are great if the blue is a really pure one."  
  
"You can help pick the blue."  
  
"Yay."  
  
"Why can't a pick the blue." Trunks whined just to tease her.  
  
"Because you have bad taste." Pan smiled evilly.  
  
Trunks narrowed his eyes but then smiled. It was then that Bulma came back with her newly made and innovated dragon ball radar. "Here you go." She handed it to Pan. After looking at it for a few seconds she clicked the button but now dragon balls appeared. Pan adjusted the range, but still not dragon balls come on radar. "I think it needs work."  
  
"What? No, it was working in the lab, there were 2 a very short distance from here." Bulma assured.  
  
"But nothing's coming up now." Pan handed it back to her for inspection. Bulma's eyes widened in confusion. She took the casing off and tinkered with some circuits. Still nothing.  
  
"Maybe someone made a wish." Trunks spoke up.  
  
"NO! That means that it will be a year before Goten can come back!" Bra almost burst into tears."  
  
"Man today is just not you're day." Trunks said mockingly.  
  
Bra pounced him causing both to fall to the floor. She assaulted Trunks with all her strength. Pan was cracking up as Bulma shook her head with disapproval. "Bra get off your brother this instant! You know there is no fighting in the house!"  
  
Bra did as told and even offered him a hand up.  
  
"Sorry sis. How about Pan and I fly up to see Dende he will know if someone made a wish."  
  
"Okay. But I don't think I can wait a year. I miss him so much."  
  
"Hey that's life. We'll get you through it." Pan offered.  
  
Bra nodded in submission. Trunks went to Pan, and they walked out the door and took to the sky.  
  
The trip to Dende confirmed what they had thought. Someone had called the dragon, and Bra would have to wait a year to wish Goten back. She took it pretty hard but Trunks and Pan helped her coupe the first few hours. Then she accepted it.  
  
******  
  
"Trunks, do you think dad will come back?"  
  
"He always comes back."  
  
"I know, but I never told him I never wanted to see him again before."  
  
Trunks gathered his baby sister in his arms for a hug. "Sis, dad's okay. He still loves you more than anything and will be back. Just give him time."  
  
She hugged him back. "Can you sense him anywhere?"  
  
Trunks cleared his mind and concentrated on Vegeta's ki. After a few moments he sighed. "He's out there somewhere very far away in the east. He's fine."  
  
Bra yawned, "That's great." Then feel asleep in her brother's arms.  
  
Trunks picked her up and carried her to her room. After seeing the huge hole that was her ceiling he opted to take her to a guest room. He tucked her in and placed a kiss on her forehead. "No worries, they're both fine." He whispered and rose to leave.  
  
  
  
Okay wow, I finally updated.... I'm really sorry about the wait. I'll try harder form now on. Oh and another thing all I have to say is GO BIG ORANGE! Well that's never all I have to say. I could add that guys are jerks. and that the girls I live with are a bunch of bitches. but that's college. Anyway, I'm torn on how many more chapters to make this. Because it could be a lot longer but I could get it done in less if you guys just want me to get to the ending. It won't be as good.. but you have been waiting for a while. Sooo review and let me know. In the end I'm the writer and will do what I want, but I love reviews as I have said before they are almost as good as cookies. I love me reader! 


	8. Dreams

Hey guys I'm back again.. And yes I know it's about time but hey. At least I am trying.  
  
  
  
I do not own DBZ or the characters. I really wish I did though. Hmmm Christmas is coming.  
  
  
  
It was darkness all around her. She was at peace. That didn't seem right though. She shouldn't feel this way. She lost her lover due to her own stupidity. She tried to move, but there was some sort of fetter keeping her. Arms, strong arms held her close..Goten.. she felt him all around her. He was warm, and she reveled in the feel of him again. Her eye remained closed in the darkness she cuddled close to the form finally facing him. She opened her eyes only to find a body pillow as the form and the tight grip on her came from the blanket on the bed had tangled as she slept. Bra let out a hard sigh. It was so real. She felt him. It was so real, yet it was a dream nothing more. A tear came to her eye. Soon another presence came to her. It was strong and unyielding. "Daddy!"  
  
She flew from her bed in search of his power. Bra found him in the kitchen eating breakfast as he always did at 6 in the morning. She stopped and levitated in the door frame. Vegeta looked up from his plate and eyed her cautiously not knowing if she still felt that she never wanted to see him again. They stared at each other for the longest time, and finally he rose from his seat. That was all she needed. She flew to him and embraced him. Tears came and she sobbed, "Daddy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of what I said. I'm so sorry, I love you. Please forgive me."  
  
Vegeta put his arms around her and held his most prized possession. His heart pulled at him to speak. " Shh. Now listen because I will not say this ever again. I was wrong and acted too hastily. Please forgive me."  
  
"Oh daddy," she sobbed again. "I'm soo sorry about the things I said but didn't mean. I love you but I love Goten too."  
  
"I see." Vegeta separated himself from her. "You will train with me this morning."  
  
She knew he never requested so it was a command. "I have to go to work."  
  
"Your mother will understand."  
  
He was not going to be swayed so she surrendered. "I will be in the GR as soon as I change."  
  
He bowed his head to her in approval, and she went to her room for a training suit. As she changed she looked at the giant hole in her ceiling and for the first time in days smiled.  
  
Bra went downstairs and headed to the GR. It was locked but not on. Normally when her father demanded a training session he would go ahead and warm up while she changed but he wasn't there. The lights were off and the door locked. Bra keyed in the code and watched the door open. The lights came on, and she stepped through the door. There was a lone figure in the corner. Black hair, strong shoulders. her knees became weak. "Goten.?" she asked as if it were still a dream.  
  
He turned to face her. "Hey B-chan." He smiled innocently.  
  
"Oh my Dende! It's you! It's really you!" She ran to him and held on to him as if he would vanish before her if she let go. His arms came around her and held her just as tight. A stream of tears borne of happiness and relief went down her cheek. "But how?"  
  
"Vegeta found the dragon balls and wished me back."  
  
"Daddy?...."  
  
"Yeah he felt that it was the only way to win your favor again. So he has consented to our being married and mates."  
  
Bra pulled away from his chest to look him in the face. She could tell from his eyes that he wasn't lying. She pressed her lips to his urgently then broke away. "Hold that thought." She ran out of the gravity room in search of her father. She had so many questions to ask and praises to give. She found him in the yard sitting on the ground where his old GR used to be before they added one to the house.  
  
"Daddy?" She walked over to him timidly.  
  
"Yes, girl."  
  
  
  
Okay I have to stop there. Sorry. YAY goten's back. Hmm I wonder what Vegeta's other wish was? What questions and praises does bra have for vegeta... I really don't know I'll tell ya sooner or later. It is so hard to find time to write, but I am really trying. Today was like the greatest day for it. It is raining and that made me happy and put me in the mood to write hence the update. The story still has a long way to go. Surprises in store for sure! Review if you liked it or not. I know it was short. but so am I. Thanks for your time. Later Taters DBPrincess 


	9. Blessings

I don't own dbz.  
  
After taking a seat on the grass beside her father, Bra turned to him with her greatest smile. "I love you daddy."  
  
"I know." He smirked.  
  
Bra giggled slightly then became sincere. "Why did you do it?"  
  
"I knew I would never see you happy again if I did not."  
  
"Why did you kill him in the first place?"  
  
Vegeta turned away from her gaze. "Girl, you know what my temper can be. When thoughts of that third class having his way with you came to my mind I lost it. I did not think about you two being bonded or in love as humans put it." Vegeta lifted his eyes to the rising sun. "All I could think about was what he could have done to you. No words could have stopped me you see because you are the only daughter I have and I.. I love you more than anything." He turned back to her and found her smile and bright shimmering eyes.  
  
"Daddy, I will always be your little girl. I promise. I love you and Goten differently."  
  
Vegeta took her in his arms, "shhh I don't need an explanation. I know already. You have my consent to mate although you would have done it with out it."  
  
"You're right, but it makes me even happier that you give us your blessing."  
  
Vegeta pulled away from her and looked down. He saw his beautiful, amazing daughter for the woman she had grown to be. He smiled one of his few smiles as he realized he had something to do with it. "Do you think you should leave him waiting longer?"  
  
Bra kissed her father on the cheek and smiled. "Thank you, daddy."  
  
She rose and walked back into the house. She should have known he wouldn't stay in the GR, but after she didn't find him there began a search. Goten wasn't in her room either. "Wait!" She ran. "I should have known." She smiled at seeing him eating breakfast with Trunks. "Know I should be jealous, but you are too cute."  
  
Goten looked up from his plate and smiled sheepishly. "What? Being dead really takes it out of a guy."  
  
Bra shook her head and walked to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. As she looked into onyx eyes that had haunted her heart for years, she smiled. He wrapped his arms around her to embrace her fully. "I've missed you and this." He whispered.  
  
"I know." She smirked and brushed her lips over his. "But I think I missed you more." With devil eyes she set her lips on his fully and lavished him breathless. "Would it be okay if you held me forever?"  
  
All Goten could do was nod in response and grin. Bra laid her head on his chest and welcomed the sound of air rushing in and out of his lungs and the steady beat of his heart. "You know since you're back and we have daddy's blessing we can get married now."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well we could start today by picking a date."  
  
"How about Jan 12."  
  
"Why that day?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Okay Jan. 12. That gives us 2 months to plan."  
  
"Great. Now, let's eat."  
  
"Goten, sweetie you are so." She paused and smiled at him. "Adorable."  
  
Bra got a plate and shared breakfast with her lover and soon to be husband.  
  
YAY finally a short one but still it's an update. Later taters DBPrincess 


	10. Christmas Time

Well here goes..  
  
I don't own DBZ, sadly.  
  
Page after page, she had been looking at magazine after magazine, but nothing. She couldn't find the perfect wedding dress, and that's what it had to be, perfect. Everything else was falling into place perfectly.  
  
The whole family helped out trying to make things as smooth as possible. After they would decided on an item for the wedding or reception, Trunks, Pan, or both would see it was in order as Goten and Bra moved on to the next decision. Goten could really careless about napkins, stemware, and floral arrangements. Most times he would just sit and watch do what she did best, order people around and shop. Bulma stood at her daughter's side, teary eyed most times, in awe of the mere fact that soon her baby girl would be married and starting a new life of her own.  
  
The wedding was still a couple months away, but Christmas was fast approaching; so, wedding planning was put on hold to buy gifts and celebrate.  
  
"What are you getting Goten?" Pan asked as they looked from window to window in the mall.  
  
"I'm not sure yet.."  
  
"I'm getting him a gift certificate to eat somewhere."  
  
"That's practical. What about parents?"  
  
With a giggle, "My parents are getting one of latest art pieces, and if I'm lucky it will make the refrigerator."  
  
Bra smiled, "Maybe, it would be a tough cut to get up there with the house that's been there since you were 5."  
  
"I know. Do you know what Trunks wants? I couldn't think of anything for him."  
  
"Bro. Bro is the type of person that has everything he wants, and if he doesn't have it he just goes out and buys it."  
  
"I know hence the problem."  
  
"You could paint for him."  
  
"I gave him artwork for his birthday."  
  
"Yes but it doesn't matter, I mean whatever you give him he will like because you thought to give it to him. Just like he redecorated his entire room to match the painting you gave him."  
  
"Hey I like the red and black walls with black leather furniture."  
  
"Well, you could always get him a date. He never goes out anymore. Sleep, eat, work, that's about the extent of his life."  
  
"Really, when we went to lunch yesterday he seemed a lot more enthusiastic and up beat than what you make it sound."  
  
"You guys had lunch? Gee thanks for the invite."  
  
"Hey, we were arranging the caterer for someone's wedding and got a little hungry. Next time I guess we should just starve."  
  
Bra looked at Pan with a raised brow. "Next time?" Then they both laughed until their sides hurt.  
  
"Pan, and you know that a Saiyan never.(hahaha) ever goes without food if at all possible."  
  
"I know. Okay now that that's over. What should we do now?"  
  
"Well, I have to pay for these. Then we can move on to the next place."  
  
Pan looked down at Bra's arms. They were full of clothes that she had gathered while they had been talking, and Pan didn't even notice. Bra. those are for you aren't they."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Pan shook her head as Bra made her way to the cashier.  
  
  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
"Yeah, mom?" Trunks walked into the kitchen to find his mother cooking. Fighting the urge to cringe, "Is there something you needed?"  
  
"I've been thinking."  
  
"Wait! I always hate what comes next, and no I haven't met someone and I don't want to get married right now."  
  
Bulma had to turn away from her son not to laugh in his face. When she turned back, she smiled, "Actually, this time I was thinking that we could all go away for the holidays."  
  
"Go away?"  
  
"Yeah, get out of the city. Chichi said we were welcome to stay there, and the mountains are lovely in the winter."  
  
"Isn't the house a little small?"  
  
"Trunks, you run capsule corp. and we've been making capsule houses since before you were born."  
  
After turning pink in the cheeks, "So how long would we stay?"  
  
"We'd go the weekend before Christmas and come back after New Years."  
  
"I'm sure you would like to spend some time with Gohan and catch up, so we're taking an extra house for him, Videl, and Pan."  
  
"Sounds, great. Just remind me to pack in time. Oh and buy gifts of course."  
  
With much preparation, all was ready for the big celebration. Brightly colored paper adorned boxes of all shapes and sizes. Suitcases were loaded, full of wear sweaters and pants for the mountain weather. The kids, even though they were now in their 20's still has visions for merry Christmases in their heads.  
  
Everyone, Gohan, Videl, Pan, Bra, Trunks, Bulma, and Vegeta, stood outside Capsule making sure they had packed everything they would need for the trip.Goten had flown ahead the night before to see if Chichi needed any help with the finishing touches. "Is everyone sure they have everything?" Bulma asked in a very chipper tone.  
  
"It seems to me we packed everything we own anyway." Vegeta replied as he entered the plane.  
  
"Geeze, Veg is a little crabby for it to be Christmas time." Pan teased knowing he could hear.  
  
"I heard that brat. We're still on Thursday." Echoed from the ship.  
  
"Whatever, old man." She called back.  
  
"Bulma, that's everything. Both planes are loaded. Who's riding where?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Well Trunks, you and the girls take one plane and Gohan and Videl can ride with your father and me."  
  
"Sure mom."  
  
"Be careful."  
  
Trunks, Pan, and Bra boarded the cabin. Pan took the passenger's seat, Trunks drove, and Bra lounged in a back bench seat. After getting comfy, they lifted off heading for Chichi's.  
  
  
  
"Mom, are you sure you don't want any help?" Goten asked.  
  
"No, I'm quite capable of doing this myself. Go wait for the others then help them unload their things."  
  
"Okay, okay. So, when are you eating?"  
  
Chichi turned to look at her youngest son. Tears threatened to fall but she contained them. He was so like his father it hurt sometimes, especially in times like this when he made comments like that. She went over and hugged him. "My baby's all grown up."  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Nothing, sweetie I'm just feeling a little out-dated."  
  
"No way mom."  
  
Goten hugged his mom for a little while.  
  
"They'll be here soon. We should get the tree in."  
  
"I'll do it you stay inside and keep warm."  
  
Goten left to do his task, and Chichi wiped a tear that began running down her cheek. 'Oh Goku, you missed so much with our boys, but they turned out very nicely.' She caught herself about to cry again, but suppressed it to check everything one final time.  
  
Aww. This Chapter really had nothing to do with Bra and Goten as a couple but I dunno it's just what I felt like writing.. Laters DBPRINCESS 


	11. Dinner and an Inviting

We wish you a merry Christmas we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year!!!!!!!  
  
DBZ is not mine. : (  
  
Trunks landed the jet in a field away from the house. Goten ran to greet them. He helped Bra out and left Trunks and Pan to help their selves.  
  
"I missed you Bra Baby." He picked her up and swung her around.  
  
"Goten! Put me down." Bra giggled.  
  
"Yes, Goten put her down! She has a lot of luggage you can carry." Trunks said with serious face.  
  
"Yeah, and the 4 of us are gonna spend time together! You and Bra aren't gonna sneak off to do whatever it is you do. We were friends long before you were together." Pan informed and Trunks gave a confirming nod.  
  
Bra winked at Goten, and he just laughed.  
  
Bulma's plane was over head and making a decent. After landing beside Trunks, she hopped out and walked to her children and company.  
  
"Goten sweetie, where should I put the capsule houses?"  
  
"Uhh. it really doesn't matter anywhere is fine."  
  
That said she removed two capsules from her pocket and tossed one on each side. Two house appeared as the smoke cleared.  
  
"Gohan and I were talking and decided that you kids can have a house to yourself while the parents will take the other. Now, you kids are adults now so we trust you, especially you two." She said eyes Goten and Bra.  
  
"I dunno Bulma, I think I will stay in the house with mom."  
  
"Why honey?"  
  
"She's kinda lonely I think. I guess the holidays are hard for her especially since I moved out."  
  
"Oh gosh, well then perhaps the adults should stay in the house with her."  
  
"There's only one other bedroom."  
  
"Hey guys what's up." Gohan said luggage in hand. "We're discussing mom."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing really, she's lonely."  
  
"Oh well Videl and I will stay with her. You and Vegeta don't mind having the house to yourself, would you?" Gohan gave a little wink.  
  
"Gohan, that's for the best. I think we should make this Christmas the very best for Chichi."  
  
"Yeah Grandma deserves it. I feel so bad I should come see her more often."  
  
"We all should." Trunks agreed.  
  
"That settles it. This Christmas is gonna kick as.. Butt." Bra cheered.  
  
"Would you people hurry up the girl and I already have one plane unloaded. You slackers can move it to the house it belongs in." Vegeta ordered.  
  
"Okay sweetie we're coming."  
  
The kids took their things in their house to the left.  
  
"Which room do you want Boxers?"  
  
"Pan don't you think we are a little old for those names?"  
  
"Whatever do you mean mop top?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all frying pan."  
  
After raising an eye brow, "Which room do you want? Wait there's only 2?"  
  
"Yeah, the standard house. What's the problem?"  
  
"Well there are 4 of us but I guess Bra and I can share a room, while you and Goten take the other."  
  
"There is an extra room at my parents' house."  
  
"Yeah but I want us all to be together." Pan pouted, "You would think that a company like CRAPSULE corp could make something a little bigger."  
  
"Hey! At CAPsule corp we make and thing in any size."  
  
"Whatever. I guess Goten and Bra will want to share a room. So that leaves you and me to a room." Pan surmised.  
  
"Well this one has twin beds. I think I could live with you for a couple weeks."  
  
"That is if I don't kill you first." Pan smirked.  
  
Trunks smiled. "You want me to help you unpack?"  
  
"Sure, that trunk over there has my art stuff in it, just set it up in the corner. After that you can hang my clothes up in the closet and put my shirts away in the chest."  
  
"And what will you be doing?"  
  
"I'm going to see my very lonely grandmother who needs family right now or she will be reduced to tears." With that Pan put her black leather jacket on, kissed him on the cheek, and left for the main house.  
  
"Why do I always let her do this to me?"  
  
  
  
******  
  
"Honey, do you think Trunks and Pan will mind sharing a room?"  
  
"Nah, besides I don't really care. I mean if I'm not with mom I'm sure as hell gonna be with you." He took her in his arms and kissed her fully.  
  
"I see your point." She giggled as she kissed him again.  
  
After a small romp with her lover she laid in his arms deep in thought. I love him so much and in less than a month He will be mine forever. Everything will be perfect. that is if I can find a dress. oh I need the perfect dress. Oh well mom knows everyone who is anyone. and as she said 'Money is no object for my baby's wedding.'  
  
******************************  
  
After they all settled, they went into the main house. Chichi had prepared a lovely meal for the evening and stood at the head of the table waiting for everyone to sit down.  
  
"Alright everyone, let's be seated. I'm so glad you could all come here for the holidays, especially you Trunks with running Cap Corp. and all. Yes, it's good to have you all here. Now, let's eat."  
  
Being the Saiyans they were all dug in. Turkey, ham, potatoes, yams, peas, carrots, corn, roll--the food never seemed to end. Then it was time for desert, Chichi served a 3-layer chocolate cake which was gone in seconds.  
  
"Chichi that was absolutely wonderful." Bulma said as she began to help clear the table. "Yeah, I can't believe you made all that." Videl agreed as she began to run water to wash the dishes.  
  
"I love to cook. It was nice to have that many mouths to feed again. Just wait until you guys hear what's for tomorrow night."  
  
"Ooo what?" Videl smiled.  
  
"Rice and chicken. That's all I'm saying for now."  
  
"So, Chichi I was thinking.. Since the kids are getting married that if you wanted you could move into Capsule Corp. since we'll be family and all. That way you wouldn't be so far away from Goten and Gohan and the rest. What do you think?"  
  
"I don't think so! I don't belong in some cramped city. I love it here in the mountains. But you are right I do miss the kids.. I'll think about it."  
  
"Think about what?" Goten asked coming to the kitchen with the rest of the table settings.  
  
"Moving to the city." Bulma answered.  
  
"Really, I thought it city would be way to cramped for you."  
  
"You're right it would be. I'm happy here, but thanks anyway."  
  
"We'll tell you what. You come back with us and stay until after the wedding. If you still want to come back then that's that if you want to stay that's perfectly fine too."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Goten went over and hugged his mom. "Thanks for dinner mom, I'm gonna take Bra for a walk. We'll be back later."  
  
"You two, be careful. Wear coats and don't stay out long it's quite cold this year."  
  
"Yeah keep you're clothes on." Videl added.  
  
Goten shot her a glare to which she smiled innocently.  
  
Goten went back to the living room where the rest were seated talking. *************************************************************  
  
"That never happened brat?" Vegeta all but shouted.  
  
"Yes it did. I hit in the stomach and he doubled over for like a minute at least." Pan went on.  
  
"Geeze dad, getting a bit rusty?" Trunks added. "Boy, you have no room to question me. You sit in an office all day hardly finding any time to train let alone be a warrior. Gohan's brat could take you in a instant."  
  
Pan was having a hard time not bursting into laughter while Bra met eyes with Goten. He motioned for her to get up and come with him. They put their coats and scarves one and made their way out the door. The others barely knew that had gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
That's it for now.. La la la lalala la la la la. Anyway I hope you liked it. Basically it was a whole lot of nothing. But it was longer. thanks to thanksgiving break!  
  
Umm I hope you guys like it for what it's worth. Umm the next chap will be about their walk more fun cuddle time I think. But after that I think Pan and Bra are going to have friend time. While Trunks and Goten do something manly together like chopping wood.. Yeah that's it maybe. who knows I sure don't. later taters.  
  
Oh about Jan 12 it really has no importance it's a day before a friend of mine b-day and it's the birthday of my soulmate. or that's what a book told me.. But anyway have fun fun fun til daddy takes the T-bird away. Happy Thanksgiving!!!!!!! Laters DBPrincess 


	12. Happy Holidays

Happy Holidays!!!!!!!!! Okay let the fun begin… I've been working on an update for quite  
sometime, but I wrote it on paper. The task of typing it all now is quite long, but I'm doing it. It  
should get through Christmas night. I hope you find it cute and funny in some places. This fic has  
been hard at times but I think we'll get through it. I'm not giving up just yet. Maybe you guys  
could help me out with reviews and such things to motivate? I think that was a cheap way of  
begging for response from the readers. Ah it's okay my therapist tells me that if you really want  
something all you really have to do it ask for it. It couldn't hurt anything. ; ) Here we go…   
  
  
  
  
I don't know the characters of DBZ.   
  
  
  
  
They closed the door behind them. It was a chilly winter's night in the mountains. Goten wrapped  
an arm around Bra waist as they made their way toward the forest. They came to the somewhat  
grown up path and proceeded into the wintry wonderland.   
  
  
  
  
"Goten, why did you leave the city? It's so beautiful here?" Bra asked as they took a turn down  
the path.   
  
  
  
  
He paused and looked deep into her eyes, "Well some things in the city are more beautiful." He  
caressed her cheek with his fingertips then bend down for a kiss.   
  
  
  
  
"No really, why did you move?" She prodded.   
  
  
  
  
"My dad," he said simply.   
  
  
  
  
Bra raised an eyebrow in confusion. She couldn't figure out what his father had to do with him  
moving. Goku had been gone for a while now. He noticed her uncertainty, and began to explain,  
"You know mom always wanted Gohan to be a doctor or scientist or something brainy like that.  
She got her wish. I was never as apt as Gohan; so her dreams for me weren't as high. Now, I'm  
not saying my mom thought I was less than Gohan; she just wanted me to happy and successful  
in whatever I became." He paused. Bra looked at him with a sort of understanding and he  
continued, "I have always been a carbon copy of my dad, even more so before I cut my hair. I  
wanted to do something for him, for his remembrance. I wanted to share what he gave me so  
others would know his legacy. I decided I would honor him by teaching. I moved into the city,  
borrowed some money from Bulma, and opened my own little dojo. Business hasn't ever been  
dull, and I make a pretty nice income. I guess it helps when you win the World's Tournament  
twice, but you see, sweetie, I'm happy. That's all that really matters."   
  
  
  
  
"Goten, that was beautiful." Bra put her hand over faces as if she was going to cry.   
  
  
  
  
"Did I answer your question?" He grinned.   
  
  
  
  
She nodded, "Tomorrow is Christmas Eve. Can you believe it?"   
  
  
  
  
He still grinned at her, "Yeah I wasn't such a good boy. I hope Santa doesn't leave me out."   
  
  
  
  
"I like bad boys. I'll make up for what he doesn't give." Goten's face brightened at the idea that  
were beginning to dance in his head. Bra just smiled and started walking back toward the houses.  
When Goten caught up with her he wrapped his arm around her again and walked in contented  
silence.   
  
  
The came back to the house and opened the door to a very heart warming sight. Videl and Gohan  
were drinking tea cuddled on the couch. Bulma was sitting on a seemingly irate Vegeta in the  
armchair. Chichi stood at the fire place giving about the tree to Trunks and Pan as the levitated  
around placing lights, ornaments, bows, candy canes, holly, and tinsel as Chichi saw fit.   
  
  
  
  
"Glad you two came back. Get your butts up here and help." Trunks ordered jokingly.   
  
  
  
  
"But brother dear, you are doing such a great job without us."   
  
  
  
  
Pan and Trunks stuck their tongues out at them. They put the star on top together and landed on  
the floor. With the tree finished, the second generation went back to their house and chatted a  
little before bed.   
  
  
  
  
"So Pan, you wanna spar tomorrow?" Goten asked, "I mean if you think you can handle it."   
  
  
  
  
"Handle what? You? It's really not worth my time but I have nothing better to do. Sure why not."  
Pan smirked evilly.   
  
  
  
  
"Pan, don't do that. You look just like dad; it's scary." Trunks teased.   
  
  
  
  
Pan snapped her head in his direction, "Whatever, Vegeta was right earlier. I can beat you any  
day," smirking even more.   
  
  
  
  
Trunks really didn't know how powerful she was, but he had been in training with his dad before.  
It was hell of the purest form, and Pan openly admitted to loving it. He could be as strong as or  
stronger than she was; after all, he was more Saiyan than she. Had she reached the second level?  
The Saiyan in him wanted to challenge. "Want to test that theory?" He asked with a raised  
eyebrow.   
  
  
  
  
Goten and Bra looked at them then at each other and shook their head. Both knew it would be a  
long night of arguing if something wasn't done and fast. "Pan, you know what I want as a  
wedding present." Bra spoke up.   
  
  
  
  
Pan turned to look at her with this baffled expression on her face, "What, huh?"   
  
  
  
  
"I want you to paint the walls of our house." She stated plainly.   
  
  
  
  
"All of them?" She gasped.   
  
  
  
  
"Of course and each room should have a different look."   
  
  
  
  
"Well I don't know," Pan thought and spoke, "That's a lot to ask. I mean paint alone would be  
outrageous."   
  
  
  
  
"Oh Pan-chan we'll buy everything. I just want you to paint."   
  
  
  
  
"Oh if that's all, sure I'd be glad to."   
  
  
  
  
"Panny," Goten spoke, she glared at him. "Pan, I mean. You aren't wearing all the eye make-up  
and black. What's up?"   
  
  
  
  
"That is right," Trunks chimed in, "I thought you looked different."   
  
  
  
  
"Grandma hates it. So, I don't wear it around her. She said simply. "Bra, you find a dress yet?"  
Pan questioned.   
  
  
  
  
A shake of her head was her only response. "Don't worry." Pan comforted, "you'll find one."   
  
  
  
  
"I don't know why it's so hard. It's just a white dress." Trunks added.   
  
  
  
  
"That's because you're a stupid boy." Pan said sternly.   
  
  
  
  
"Are you 12 again?" He asked menacingly.   
  
  
  
  
"Whatever, stupid boy." Pan stuck out her tongue.   
  
  
  
  
Again an argument started between them. Bra and Goten just listened for a few minutes amazed  
at how childish two grow adults could be when they were around each other.   
  
  
  
  
"Do they ever stop?" Goten whispered to Bra.   
  
  
  
  
"Goten, you should know by now as well as I do that the answer is no." Bra said aloud knowing  
they would never hear.   
  
  
  
  
"Hmm… in that case maybe I should try something." Goten went into the small kitchen and  
came back with a tray of cookies and a pitcher of milk. Bra took the pitcher and began to pour  
milk for everyone as Goten sat the tray in front of them. They both looked at the cookies then to  
each other and then dug in.   
  
  
  
  
"Oh yum!" These are grandma's cookies." Pan squealed. "They are the best." She said as she  
downed her 5th.   
  
  
  
  
Trunks put his 8th and only shook his head in agreement.   
  
  
  
  
"You guys aren't becoming predictable are you?" Bra laughed. They looked at each other,  
shrugged, and went back to eating. There was one left, and they both reached for it at the same  
time. "It's mine!" Pan proclaimed.   
  
  
  
  
"No way!" Trunks sneered.   
  
  
  
  
"I can settle this." Goten said as he walked over. Both kinda looked up at him standing over the  
plate. He snatched the cookie and devoured it. It fell silent. Trunks looked from the plate, to  
Goten, and to Pan. Pan looked at Trunks at the same time. They both glared at Goten. Everybody  
knows never come between a Saiyan and food. Pan was the first to move. She pounced on him  
causing them both to fall to the ground. Trunks and Bra scurried about moving furniture, lamps,  
and rugs out of harms way. It appeared their sparring session would be tonight.   
  
  
From her perch she smiled. "I already gave you one black eye."   
  
  
  
  
"You caught me off guard." Goten said bluntly. He used his legs to pull her upper body back and  
down. That back fired when she flipped all the way over and landed in a fighting stance. He got  
off the floor and took stance as well.   
  
  
  
  
"Trunks, do something." Bra pleaded.   
  
  
  
  
"Like what?" he asked causally.   
  
  
  
  
"Like stop them before they wreck the house we have to live in for the next few weeks."   
  
  
  
  
"Alright, just when it was getting good though. You get Pan. I'll get Goten." They stepped  
between them. "Guys you can spar in the morning, outside." Trunks said calmly.   
  
  
  
  
"He ate my cookie." Pan ranted.   
  
  
  
  
"No, he ate my cookie, and I'm going to let it go." Trunks said still facing Goten.   
  
  
  
  
Goten laughed, "Why don't we go to bed." Bra said with a wink. Instantly forgetting the situation  
at hand, he swept her off her feet and carried her to their room.   
  
  
  
  
"Well that was one way of stopping it." Trunks sweat dropped. "Speaking of sleep, you don't  
snore do you?"   
  
  
  
  
Pan turned and glared at him, "NO, do you?"   
  
  
  
  
"I don't really know, but for your sake I hope not."   
  
  
  
  
"Me, too. So, are you going to bed, or what?" she asked.   
  
  
  
  
"No, I need to check e-mail, look to see if any faxes have been sent, and probably make a few  
calls." Trunks replied solemnly.   
  
  
  
  
"Some vacation." She frowned.   
  
  
  
  
"Well if I were at work, I would be doing it all day. I told my assistant only to send things that  
absolutely had to have my attention. Anything else has to wait until after the holidays."   
  
  
  
  
"I guess its all part of the biz that I never wanted anything to do with, but I'm going to bed. Don't  
stay up too late. You need your rest for out sparring session tomorrow."   
  
  
  
  
He was smirking as she hugged him goodnight. He kissed her forehead and she headed off to  
bed. Trunks was left alone to his business at hand. He drug out his laptop, cell phone, and mobile  
fax machine. The faster he started the faster he could sleep like the rest of the gang.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Goten held Bra close. Her breath was calm, but he knew she wasn't asleep yet. Something had  
been bothering him. The dress, her wedding dress, he knew had been bothering her for weeks.  
She might seem cheery on the outside, but he knew that it was more important to her than  
anything else at the time and if things didn't turn out right she might just break down to tears. He  
wanted to comfort her or try to anyway. "Bra baby, you don't need to worry." He spoke  
soothingly.   
  
  
  
  
Her eyes rose slowly, "About what?"   
  
  
  
  
"Your dress. I wouldn't care if you were in your pajamas, just as long as you'll be standing with  
me." He played with her hair and watched it fall then cascade down her shoulder.   
  
  
  
  
"I know you could careless about the dress." She said softly, "But a girl only gets married once,  
or this girl does anyway. I just want it to be perfect for you and me, us."   
  
  
  
  
Goten hugged her tight, "It will be, love, because it will be the day when the world will see that  
our love is everlasting… until death do us part."   
  
  
  
  
"Goten, what makes you think death will save you from me?" Bra said sarcastically.   
  
  
  
  
Goten frowned, "I was trying to be romantic."   
  
  
  
  
"Whatever," she snuggled into his chest again. "Just don't let dad find out about it. You know  
how he is with meaningless emotions."   
  
  
  
  
"He killed me once what more does he want." Goten joked.   
  
  
  
  
"You know dad, some things might be worse than death." Bra smiled when she felt Goten stiffen,  
but he relaxed. "Goodnight Bra." He whispered, "I love you."   
  
  
  
  
"I love you, too." She murmured as sleep took her.   
  
  
  
  
Goten bent down and kissed her forehead. He thought he was the luckiest man alive. He had his  
family, his friends, and his true love with in a 100 yards. Nothing could be any better. Well one  
thing could, but Bra was already asleep. Smiling to himself he went to sleep and slept dreaming  
only of his princess.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks stretched his arms behind his back. It was 1:30 AM. He had finished everything and put it  
away. After walking down the hall to the bath, he brushed his teeth and washed his face. He  
came to his door and turned the knob as slowly as possible not wanting to wake Pan. He crept in  
and began to take off his shoes then set them a side. He looked over at Pan; she was sleeping  
soundly. After he changed into his pajamas, Trunks pulled the covers down from his bed, and  
looked over at Pan again. She had kicked off the covers during her sleep. Not thinking twice he  
went and tucked her in. Kissing her forehead again he looked down on her. He smiled to himself  
as he thought, `If only she was this pleasant when she was awake.' "Then you be Pan-chan would  
you?" he whispered and rose to go back to his bed. She smiled coyly in her sleep. Trunks shook  
his head and climbed in bed. He wondered what it really would be like when Bra and Goten got  
married. He knew things would change. They always did. Being with Bra was already more  
important than hanging out with him. Perhaps he and Pan could regain the best friendship that  
had been fading ever since the ending of the tour; after all, she was losing her best friend, too.  
They could get through the loss together just like they always did through the years. Sleep took  
Trunks from his thoughts and led him into darkness and rest.   
  
  
  
  
Pan's eyes cracked open at 6 AM just as they did every morning. She was ready for a workout.  
She dressed in a black and red gi and got her boots on. Then she saw Trunks sleeps soundly. `He  
shouldn't miss the chance to train. He never gets to anymore.' She thought as she pounced on  
him. Trunks eyes flew open from the shock of the force of her body falling on him. "Panny, what  
the hell are you doing?"   
  
  
  
  
"Getting you up to train." She smiled.   
  
  
  
  
"Huh? Wait, what time is it?"   
  
  
  
  
"Don't really know, I normally just wake up around 6 though."   
  
  
  
  
"6!!!" He all but shouted. "I just went to sleep 4 hours ago!"   
  
  
  
  
"So, you never workout anymore; you should while you can." She said matter of factly.   
  
  
  
  
"You aren't my mother Pan. Get off!"   
  
  
  
  
"You're right, because I'm stronger then she is." Pan stood and uncovered him. Trunks looked at  
her in disbelief, but what she did next was even more shocking. Pan hoisted him on her shoulder  
and proceeded to carry him to the door to train.   
  
  
  
  
Trunks began shouting, "Pan you put me down right now! You'll be sorry!!"   
  
  
  
  
"Will I?" She taunted. Goten and Bra ran into the hall to what was going on. Bra was speechless  
at the sight before her. Her brother was forcibly being carried outside for some reason. She didn't  
know if he had made Pan mad or what, but Goten just burst into laughter.   
  
  
  
  
"Pan, I swear to Dende if you don't take me back to bed I'll kick you ass. I'm not playing with  
you."   
  
  
  
  
"Trunks, I would love to take you to bed and play with you, but I don't think dad would approve."  
She teased as she got to the front door. She didn't know why she didn't just drop him, but that  
might ruin her fun.   
  
  
  
  
"Pan! If you open that door you've had it!" she shouted. She felt him powering up. She opened  
the door and carried him outside. Vegeta and Gohan were out there warming up. Pan threw him  
off the porch. He hit the ground and burst up and into Super Saiyan.   
  
  
  
  
"Damn it Pan! What the hell is wrong with you?" He raged.   
  
  
  
  
"Nothing, Trunks I just wanted a good workout, but you'll have to do." She smiled evilly.   
  
  
  
  
"You want a battle? Well, you've started a war." Trunks spoke lowly through clenched teeth.   
  
  
  
  
"Vegeta, maybe we should see what's going on. I don't want Pan to get hurt." Gohan reasoned.   
  
  
  
  
"Pah, don't be silly brat. I thought this trip would be boring, but things are looking up." Vegeta  
grinned evilly. Gohan looked on fearfully.   
  
  
  
  
Pan powered up to Super Saiyan as well. "Is that so?" Well either was I win; so, it's no big deal,  
but if you've done talking…" she didn't finish because Trunks charged at her with an assault of  
kicks, punches, and blasts. Pan blocked everything.   
  
  
  
  
Gohan was very impressed. "Wow, that's my girl."   
  
  
  
  
"Brat, you haven't seen anything yet." Vegeta said almost prideful like he knew same secret no  
one else was aware of.   
  
  
  
  
Pan took the offensive. She did a combo of kicks, the last hitting its mark. She began using her  
fists. Suddenly, Trunks caught her fists in his hands. A power struggle began. Each kept  
powering up. Both smiled sinisterly. "Really, you should train more." Pan taunted.   
  
  
  
  
"Why, you train all the time. I'm beating you."   
  
  
  
  
"Beating? Hardly." She broke his hold and rose above him. She slammed her fists into his  
shoulders sending him into the dirt. Trunks quickly recovered and joined her in the sky. "You  
can't win you know. I mean, you're just a little girl." His comment sparked anger Pan had never  
known. No one had told her that in at least 10 years. The anger took over her whole being.  
Perhaps she had been around Vegeta much too long. The anger felt wonderful as it flowed into  
her soul. Golden energy and lightening flowed from her. Vegeta went wide-eyed, "Shit." He said  
in skepticism.   
  
  
  
  
"Wow I didn't know she reached the third level." Gohan said in amazement.   
  
  
  
  
"This is her first time." Vegeta informed.   
  
  
  
  
"Shit." Gohan repeated.   
  
  
  
  
"I am not a child anymore, Trunks." She raged and then began her assault. He didn't know how to  
defend against the train that had hit him, and it just kept coming. He was bleeding he felt it  
trickle down his face. He started to defend himself. She paused at his new action. He took the  
chance to power up as well. They stood facing each other. Trunks was faster in the form. He  
assaulted her and didn't stop. He finally plunged his fists into her should blades just as she had  
done to him. Pan hit the ground, breaking it.   
  
  
  
  
"That's enough." Vegeta called out and went to Pan. She was still face down and her hair turned  
black again.   
  
  
  
  
Trunks landed beside her. "She okay?"   
  
  
  
  
"Yes, she's just passed out from controlling all that energy. It was her first time." Vegeta  
informed.   
  
  
  
  
"Really? Shit." Trunks said in astonished.   
  
  
  
  
"Take her back in the house, clean her wounds and yours, and then put her to bed. She needs  
some rest." Vegeta commanded. Trunks powered down and picked up her limp form. `She needs  
rest?' he thought bitterly as his muscle ached from the exertion.   
  
  
  
  
Goten and Bra had been watching from the door. Trunks walked past them. "Bra, help me." He  
called as he walked down the hall. She followed. Bra cleaned Pan up and put her to bed. She was  
proud of Pan. She had worked long and hard to ascend and finally had. Pan had all but given up  
and lost hope, but she did the impossible. Bra smiled at her best friend who had always done  
anything she had ever put her mind to. To Bra, Pan would always remain as the persistent  
troublesome girl who stowed away on the tour, and came back a persistent deep girl. "Merry  
Christmas Panny." Bra whispered as she closed the door to her room.   
  
  
  
  
"She okay?" Goten asked as Bra came to the living room.   
  
  
  
  
"She should be fine, just tired." Bra saw Trunks just come out the bath. "Don't go in there."   
  
  
  
  
"Huh? Why not?"   
  
  
  
  
"Pan's asleep; just borrow some of Goten's clothes. They'll fit."   
  
  
  
  
"I should wake her up. She drug me out of bed this morning."   
  
  
  
  
"Yes we all saw that." Goten said on the verge of laughing.   
  
  
  
  
"Shut up!" Trunks pouted.   
  
  
  
  
"Look bro, if you really wanted Pan to let you go, you could have freed yourself. I don't want to  
hear any crap. You wanted to spar just as much as she did."   
  
  
  
  
"It was nice, and I did win." He smirked as he went to get some of Goten's clothes. He came back  
to and empty room. He looked the clock. It was 8. The others were probably sitting down to  
breakfast. He was really tired. He could A) go eat with the others or B) go back to bed. He turned  
and walked back down the hall to his room. He entered not waking Pan, and tumbled down on  
his bed. Sleep took him quickly and the last thing he thought was `Man I really do need to train  
more.'   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay so I didn't make it all the way through Christmas…. But the next update will be from now  
until new years!!!!!!!!!! yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so happy right now, but I don't know why. Must  
be that good old Christmas Spirit. Happy Holidays! And Happy Happy New Years. My  
resolution I think is going to be to keep a better up date schedule! I'll try my best. I love you  
guys! Thanks for all the reviews thus far… and for those yet to be given for the update… there  
will be some I hope… but that's you're choice. Thanks you again.   
  
  
Laterz   
  
  
DBPrincess116 


	13. Cooking, stiffness, mistletoe, snowflake...

LOL yes yes yes I didn't make it through Christmas Eve, but I tried. I mean what I wrote was 12 pages long. anyway.. And Yes Trunks did spar in his PJ's and if you want they can be black with red hearts on them. I'd love to see him in them anyway. ; ) But anyway this will go through new years I promise. even if it kills me and Bra and Goten never get married. never ending this fic. or should I say epic. I'm glad some people still have interest. LOL well here goes. on the the story. I love you and hope you enjoy.  
  
I don't own DBZ. but my b-day is coming up. hint hint hint.  
  
  
  
"Chichi, do you need any help?" Bra asked as she saw Chichi running from counter to counter in the kitchen.  
  
"No dear, I'm.." she bent for a pot in the bottom cabinet, ". just fine. You go back and spend time with Goten." She gave her a curt smile before returning to her work.  
  
"No really I would like to do something." Bra reoffered.  
  
"Well if you insist. Be a dear and check the hams in the oven."  
  
Bra smiled from ear to ear. Chichi very seldom let anyone into her kitchen except to help with the washing. She grabbed two pot holders from the hooks beside the stove and opened the oven door. She bent down but was not met with heat. 'That's not right.' She thought. Then she notice Chichi had forgotten to turn the oven on. Knowing how upset she would be, Bra tried to think of something to do to fix the problem. Dinner would be starting in 20 minutes, if Trunks and Pan had made it back to the land of the living yet, so it would have to be quick. How does one cook 9 hams in that length of time? She turned the oven on 450, but that wouldn't do time wise. Then her eyes brightened. She had an idea. She brought her ki up until there was a very small ball on the end of her finger. She touched each one and they cooked before her eyes. Just as she touched the last, Chichi asked, "What taking so long?" She walked over. Thankfully the oven had heated some. "Nothing, I was smelling them. I can't wait until dinner."  
  
"Well, you'll let out all the heat. Close the door." Chichi ordered.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"So," Chichi's tone changed slightly, "how do you plan to care for my Goten. You work in an office all day. Where will his nightly meals come from?" Chichi raised a brow.  
  
Bra knew this conversation was coming ever since they had become engaged. "Well, we were considering a house made and cook."  
  
"I see. I suppose that will have to do. Since you are as they say a working woman."  
  
"Chichi," Bra said calmly, "I promise you, Goten will be properly taken care of. I love him and would give my life so that he would be happy. Yes, I do work; however, all the time that I do have away from the corporation will be in act or thought of taking care of your baby. I know you are a loving mother and are welcome in our home anytime. I guess what I'm really asking for is your blessing to marry your son." Bra tried to read the blank expression on her face. Then, it changed into this sort of mellow smile.  
  
"Dear, you will make a perfect wife for my Goten. I know you love him. You've always had my blessing. I know I can be a bit to take at times, but I worry; it's just my way." Bra went to Chichi and hugged her. Tears threatened to fall.  
  
"What do you say we finish dinner?" Chichi smiled. Bra nodded and they began to finish the side dishes for the meal.  
  
**********  
  
Pan felt someone watching her, but she felt as though she couldn't move. She groaned and attempted to rub her seemingly splitting head.  
  
"Don't try to move too quickly."  
  
'Who was that?' she thought. Pan tried to roll over, sit up, and then finally would have been happy to move fingers. She was drained. Letting out a frustrated moan, she asked, "Who's there?"  
  
"It's me, Trunks"  
  
She groaned again. "You ascended today and should feel very proud." He reported softly. Pan felt the bed dip down a little and knew he was sitting beside her.  
  
"I'll be proud when I can move again. Did it affect you like this?" Her eyes remained closed and she searched his ki for emotion of some sort.  
  
"Kinda, I had a huge headache, but I was passed out for about 2 days. You've only been asleep for 10 hours. Do you want me to help you sit up?" She felt him brush the hair away from her face that had fallen. Pan was having a moment of indecision. Accepting his help would be admitting weakness. She was Saiyan, admitting such a thing would not do. Her face contorted as she thought. Trunks knew what was going through her head. "I won't tell anyone; it will be between you and me, I swear it." She knew that, if he used that context, he could be trusted.  
  
"Alright." She opened her eyes to look at him. He put his arms under her shoulders and sat her up against the bed. "Ahhh." Pan wailed.  
  
"I'm sorry." He whispered. "Do you want anything?" He stroked her cheek and studied the cuts and bruises on her face that were borne of his attacks.  
  
"Some water maybe." She tried her best to look as though she was perfectly fine.  
  
"Anything else? Dinner will be ready soon. Can you eat?" His faced perked.  
  
"We'll try the water first and then move on to food." Trunks stood and went for her water. He came back quickly. He held the glass to her lips for her to drink. When she was finished, he set the glass on the night stand.  
  
"I want to walk." Pan said plainly.  
  
"No, you are in no condition to be walking around." Trunks argued.  
  
"Look Trunks, it's my body. I know what it can handle, and I know that it's just sore from such a workout. I just need to workout the stiffness."  
  
"Do you want my help?" He asked knowing she wouldn't stay in bed. Pan just looked at him not wanted to ask what she needed from him. Trunks took her feet and swung them over the side of the bed and then sat down beside her. He raised her arm as gently as possible and put it around his shoulder. Pan bit her tongue to hold in the agony of the movement. He then stood bringing her with him. She couldn't contain the screams the came from the pain that shot through her body. "Pan, you need to get back in bed. You aren't ready to move yet." Trunks pleaded.  
  
"No, I can do this." She took a step along with Trunks. They walked around the room. Each pass felt more and more easy. Honestly, Trunks didn't know how she was doing it. He looked down on her. Her face showed nothing but determination. He doubted if she would sit and rest for a minute; so, he just kept walking around the room with her. "Trunks, I wanna try alone now."  
  
"You can't be serious." He knew she was, but he didn't want her to hurt. He almost couldn't bear to watch it. Knowing that he had something to do with her pain made it all the worse for him.  
  
"Trunks, please." He couldn't deny her wish. He walked her over in between the beds so she would have something to hold on if she needed it. When he was sure she had her balance he helped her free from his grasp. She slowly took a meager step. Pan took all her willpower and moved and stretched. Trunks watched in wonderment as she looked like she was doing a beginner's warm up. Then she smiled at him. "I need a shower."  
  
"Want my help?" Trunks teased. Pan gave him a look to kill and headed for the bathroom on freewill alone. Trunks watched in amazement. It had taken him weeks to be back to normal. He knew Pan wasn't at 100%, but she wasn't lying around with her feet elevated. She had earned his respect as a friend long ago, but now he respected her as an adult warrior. For some unknown reason, he was smiling. Trunks just shook his head.  
  
"Trunks." Pan called from the shower, "will you get some clothes out for me?"  
  
"Sure." He called back. He went to his closet and pulled out some red and gray athletic pants and a black long sleeve T-shirt thinking she would want to be comfortable. Then he went to a drawer and got a bra, some socks, and panties. He set them on the bed and went into their lounge.  
  
Pan got out of the shower and dried off as best she could. She didn't want to admit it, but she was in pain. Before, she was just trying to prove that she was not a child anymore that she was strong, powerful, and mature. The shower had helped her stiffness, but she really hurt. She was bruised pretty badly, and the extreme energy had burned her muscles from the inside. Pan went to her room and got her clothes on as best she could. Then she looked at her tennis shoes on the floor. She scooted them with her feet and slid them on. How was she going to bend to tie them? Knowing she could and would accomplish her task. Pan bent and tied both shoes and rose. She had to sit down, but dinner was soon.  
  
Yes! Food, Pan was starving. She had missed 2 meals, and dinner would be starting. She moved into the hall and through the house. Trunks helped her to the door and opened it. They walked to the main house together. She was doing fine until she stumbled, but Trunks was there to catch her. She bowed her head. He didn't know if it was from uneasiness or embarrassment, but he smiled to her. They started walking again, and he put his arm around her to make sure she was steady. With each step Pan felt better and better.  
  
When they reached the door, she turned to face him, "Thank you." He tilted his head and gave a crooked smile.  
  
"It's the least I can do. After all, I did kick your ass today."  
  
Pan's eyes widened and then she scowled. She raised her hand, "Well, where did this come from? Shaving?" and poked the gash on his forehead.  
  
"Ouch!" He glared at her. "Do you want your face to get stuck like that?" she asked looking innocent. She raised and kissed him on the cheek, then looked at him with a raised eye brow. "Are those Goten's clothes?"  
  
"Yeah it's a long story. I'll tell you after we eat." Trunks opened the door for her, and they went into the house for dinner. As they came into the living room, they found Vegeta sitting by the fire also waiting for the meal to begin. His eyes perked at seeing the two.  
  
"Well, I didn't think I would see you until the New Year." He smirked, but he was actually proud.  
  
"Oh Veg, you know me I don't stay down too long." Pan said as she slowly sat in a chair.  
  
"The fire needs wood." Trunks said as he went to stand beside it.  
  
"Kakkarot's brats are out splitting and gathering some." Vegeta grunted.  
  
"Aww didn't they invite you." Pan teased. "Hardly, such a task is below me." Vegeta turned up his nose. Pan giggled; she was feeling better. Thankfully, her Saiyan blood healed her faster. "Why don't you go help them; Trunks it isn't beneath you." She smirked. Vegeta looked on as if he was amused.  
  
"I think I'll stay inside; you might need me." He winked. She just laughed at him.  
  
"So girl, how do you feel? We will still spar in 2 days, will we not?" Vegeta laughed evilly, "I just kid with you. Even with the change you will not feel like sparring for a week."  
  
"Yes, ascent really takes it out of you." Vegeta looked at her as if she had two heads and then smirked knowingly. 'My other wish still goes unnoticed.'  
  
Pan smiled at him as Bra came in the room. She looked around at the faces. "Where's Goten?"  
  
"Getting wood." Trunks reported.  
  
"Oh, okay." She smiled. "Well dinner will be ready soon. So someone," she said looking right at Trunks, "needs to go get Videl and Mom out of the other house as well as get Goten and Gohan." Her look turned to her father and smiled. "Trunks, daddy, get going."  
  
"Come on son, we'll never win." Vegeta stood and dragged and speechless Trunks with him. Trunks was all the time thinking, 'How does Bra do it? I mean how does she do it?'  
  
Bra smiled and turned to Pan. "I didn't think you would be out of bed." She said as she sat on the couch beside her.  
  
"I've been hearing that a lot." Pan smiled and was joined by Bra.  
  
"We were all very proud of you. I don't think Trunks knew what he was getting into. He slept for most of the day, too. How do you feel?"  
  
"Honestly?" Bra nodded, "I feel like I was hit by a train and then burned at the stake."  
  
"Well, eating will make you feel better."  
  
"Always does."  
  
Just then Goten came in with an arm load full of wood. He saw Bra and smiled sheepishly. "Hey babe." Bra just smiled. He noticed Pan sitting on the couch. "Wow, Pan's here."  
  
"He's always been one for stating the obvious." Bra teased.  
  
Goten unloaded the wood letting her comment slide. When he was finished, Goten went to her, took her into his arms, and kissed her breathless. He pulled back to look at her flushed face. He didn't realize that his act would only make him want to kiss her again. He was leaning in again when Vegeta came in the door. He took one look at them, 'humph'ed' and said, "Do they ever stop?"  
  
Bra blushed in Goten arms and freed herself from his embrace. "Oh daddy, you and mom never stop either."  
  
Vegeta seemed to choke on his own spit. Pan had to hold in her giggles, and Goten just stood wide mouthed beside Bra. Videl and Bulma came in breaking the silence. Vegeta looked at them, then back to the kids, and then sat in the armchair arms crossed.  
  
"Oh honey, you're out of bed? How do you feel? I was so worried." She went to Pan. Videl brushed her hand over the bruises on her face and studied her."  
  
"I'll be fine mom." Pan smiled meagerly.  
  
"Okay everyone, the table is set." Chichi called from the kitchen. Soon, she appeared in the doorway. "Where's Gohan and Trunks?" she asked.  
  
"They were stacking the wood we chopped. They should be in soon." Goten reported.  
  
"Alright, we'll give then a second." Chichi said as she looked around at her family and friends. "Panny! What are you doing out of bed?!?!?! And your face! Oh, it's bruised." Chichi went to Pan and fussed over her. Pan wanted to be back in bed just to be away from her, but she realized her grandmother was only concerned. Chichi had begun to tell a story of how she used to worry about Gohan training with Piccolo and her grandfather. She told of how he always came home bloody and bruised yet seemed to be the happiest person on earth. "And you're just like your father and grandfather." Chichi reported. Pan smiled at her. Speaking of her father, Gohan walked in the room with some more wood. Trunks came in behind him.  
  
"Alright, we can eat now." Goten cheered. Bra smacked him playfully. He grinned and scratched the back of his neck.  
  
Chichi smiled at her youngest son 'so like Goku,' "Everyone wash hands. Dinner is ready."  
  
Videl, Gohan, Vegeta, and Bulma headed to the kitchen sink, while Goten and Bra went to the bathroom. Trunks looked at Pan struggling to get up. Without a word, he helped her up and supported her as she walked. "I could have done it myself." She snapped.  
  
"You know sometimes you act too my like my dad. You are Goku's granddaughter and can act like him sometimes." He could tell by her face she was confused. When they reached the bathroom, Goten and Bra were having a small water fight. Seeing Pan and Trunks, Bra flicked water at them.  
  
"You guys look cute." Bra said as she dried her hands and handed Goten the towel. Goten just shrugged and dried his hands quickly. He left to get his dinner. "Sometimes I wonder which he loves more, food or me."  
  
"Don't worry sis," Trunks patted her on the back. "being second isn't that bad."  
  
"Shut up." Bra elbowed him in the ribs. It hurt a little more than usual. Pan must have hit him there earlier.  
  
After they were finished, the 3 took their seats at the table. The meal was delicious. Everyone ate until his or her heart's content. They all talked and shared. It was warm and cozy like coco by the fire. It was Christmas Eve; you could feel it in the air.  
  
  
  
**********  
  
Everyone sat around the table still chatting; the meal had been over for some time. Videl and Bulma were helping Chichi clear the table. Gohan stood with Vegeta to go into the living room. Bra was washing dishes. Goten decided to join his brother in the other room before he got suckered into work. Pan started to get up, and Trunks rushed to her side to support her.  
  
"Trunks, I don't need your help." She argued. They were in the door way between the rooms and Trunks was about to tell her just to admit she was in pain. Everyone could see it in her eyes, but he didn't get the chance because Goten interrupted. "Aww Panny and Trunks are under the mistletoe."  
  
"You know what that means." Gohan teased, "You have to kiss."  
  
Vegeta mumbled something about stupid traditions while Goten commanded, "kiss already."  
  
They just shrugged forgetting one of their many pointless arguments and pecked each other on the lips. After, Trunks still helped Pan to her seat. She huffed when he let her down on the couch. Trunks just smirked and went to sit next to Goten.  
  
Bra came back from the kitchen and sat on Goten's lap. Soon they were joined by the rest of the ladies.  
  
"Okay, it's always been a tradition at our house to open one gift on Christmas Eve; so we've written everyone's name down, and whom ever you draw is the person you get to open a gift from. After we're done with gifts, everyone's going to bed because Christmas morning will come faster." Gohan announced with a smile.  
  
"And some of us could use the beauty sleep." Trunks said toward Pan. She just stuck her tongue out in reply.  
  
"Well, if Videl will go around and let people start, we'll get this party started." Gohan said as he sat down. Videl brought out a stocking with everyone's name and shook it up. She took it to Bulma, then Vegeta, and then just let everyone pass it around.  
  
  
  
"I got Videl," said Bulma.  
  
"Chichi." Vegeta grunted.  
  
"I got Gohan." Bra announced.  
  
"I got Pan." Goten smiled.  
  
"I got Bra." Trunks said.  
  
"Aww Veggie, get me something nice?" Pan asked.  
  
Gohan had drawn Bulma's name, Chichi Goten's, Videl drew Trunks. Each was handed his or her gift and waited for their turn to open. Chichi went first and marveled in awe at the leather journal Goten gave her. She smiled and thanked him. Next, Bulma opened her gift from Videl and practically screamed at the new bracelet. Vegeta followed. Chichi had made him a blanket with his royal crest on it. For once, he was speechless and bowed his head in thanks. Gohan went next. Bulma gave him the latest book by his favorite author. Videl opened her gift from Trunks and smile at the cherry wood jewelry box. Goten ripped into his gift from Pan. It was the sketch she had been working on when he first told her about his and Bra's relationship. He smiled and thanked her. Bra looked at her box from Gohan and ripped into it. It was a lovely emerald green sweater. She loved it and told everyone so. Pan went next. Vegeta had given her a new gi and training boot. It was black with red belt and boots. She looked at him and tilted her head down. Finally, Trunks opened his gift from Bra. It was a cobalt blue shirt with a smoky gray tie, perfect for work.  
  
******  
  
After clearing away the wrapping and bows and saying thank you's, it was time for bed. Trunk had already helped Pan back to the other house, and Goten and Bra were making their way. As they stepped on the porch, snow began to fall.  
  
"Oh. Look at the snow!" Bra exclaimed. "It's so beautiful."  
  
"Eh, it's not so bad." Goten said. They stood in silence as powdery flakes fell and began to lie on the ground.  
  
"I wanna play in it." Bra said mischievously.  
  
"We can tomorrow." Goten promised and wrapped his arm around her waist. She turned to him and stuck her tongue out as she ran off the porch and began to twirl around in the falling snow. She reminded Goten of some sort of snow princess with the flakes falling onto her blue hair and her blue eyes glistening form the porch light of the 3 houses. He wore a goofy smile as he walked down the steps. He walked beside her, swept her off her feet, and took flight. Bra giggled and clung to his neck. Goten didn't fly that fast and only head upwards. Soon, they were above the clouds. Bra looked down at the pillow-like masses and then back up as she was instantly locked with his ebony eyes. They were softly glowing with moonlight. Bra opened her mouth to say something, but words never came. She freed herself of his arms and levitated on her own power. Goten pulled her close now that she was vertical. All he could do was look dreamily into her eyes. He leaned in and when he was right above her lips he whispered, "I love you." And then kissed her ready lips. Bra's hands tangled into his raven hair. No matter how many times he kissed her, the feeling that came over her never changed. Lightening had nothing over the power of his lips to her. Goten pulled back slightly to look at her with hazy eyes. "always." He promised.  
  
Bra didn't want to ruin the moment with useless words, so, only replied, I love you, too." Goten grinned sheepishly. "What?" she asked playfully.  
  
"I dunno, this just kinda reminded me of the night we first made love."  
  
"Ah yes my night of no regrets." Bra agreed.  
  
"Your what?" He asked confused.  
  
"Don't worry about it. All that matter is that I finally got the guy I love for so long." Bra smiled and hugged him. Goten held her securely and lowered them back to the ground. Snow was still falling under the clouds as Goten moved back and titled Bra chin for another kiss. Their feet touched the snow cover ground as they kissed. Snow fell in their hair, on their faces and bodies, and around them; but they embraced as their passion kept them warm.  
  
Bulma peered out the window to her house. A warm smile came to her face. She was happy for them and their love. She knew that nothing could stand in their way when love was on her side, not even an irate Vegeta or death.  
  
******  
  
Christmas morning came fast indeed. Bra's eyes opened in a flash. "It's Christmas!" She said excitedly, waking Goten.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Get up! It's Christmas!" She got out of bed and put on her rode and boots with her pajamas. "Hurry! We have to get to the main house!" With that she was out their door knocking while walking into Trunks and Pan's room. "Guys! It's Christmas! Wake up!" Trunks rose of the pillow to look at her and then just let his head fall again. She looked over at Pan's bed to find it empty. She scanned the room and found her at her easel painting still in her pajamas.  
  
"There's no need to yell Bra. I heard you when you told Goten."  
  
"Well then why aren't you over at the other house then?" she asked impatiently.  
  
"Because I'm working."  
  
Bra sighed heavily, "It's Christmas! You don't work on Christmas."  
  
"Trunks did, he didn't come to bed until 1 or 2."  
  
"Trunks! Get out of that bed, or I will have Pan drag you out again."  
  
"No, you won't. I feel 10 times better, but I still don't feel like lugging his heavy ass around." Pan said in monotone.  
  
Trunks looked over at her corner, "Are you saying I have a fat ass?"  
  
"No, your ass is fine. That was just the context I chose to use." Pan said still facing her painting.  
  
"Okay." Trunks attempted to go back to sleep.  
  
"Fine! You guys can just miss Christmas!" Bra stormed out of the room.  
  
"You really should get up." Pan called to him.  
  
"I was planning on just walking over in my pajama's and robe. So, I can just get up and walk." He said from his pillow.  
  
"Okay." Pan sat her brush down and jumped on him again. "Merry Christmas!"  
  
"You must really be feeling better." He smiled up to her.  
  
"I am." She then levitated above him with a Cheshire smile. Trunks uncovered himself and got his robe.  
  
"Okay, let's go before Bra throws a fit." Pan smiled and put her robe on. They walked down the hall to find Goten and Bra in the living room of the house.  
  
"What's wrong?" Pan asked.  
  
"Daddy told me to go away. It was too early to be Christmas." Bra pouted. Pan held back the laughter as best she could, but Bra's face was classic. She burst into laughter and Trunks joined her.  
  
"Don't worry Bra. Hahahaha I'll make us a small breakfast to tide us over until grandma's breakfast, okay?" Pan asked.  
  
"Okay!" Goten and Trunks said. Pan smiled and went into the kitchen. Soon wonderful smells filled the small house. Pan cooked bacon, gravy, and biscuits. "Bra, Goten set the table. Trunks get everyone something to drink." They all did as they were told because they knew they would be rewarded with a tasty snack. The young Saiyans ate and talked for about an hour and a half then decided it was time to drag parents out of bed.  
  
After everyone was gathered in the main house, presents were handed out. Bra was piling hers into no certain order to open when Chichi called her into the kitchen. She stood looked at Goten then went as asked. Chichi was waiting with a smile on her face. "Bra, I have something special for you." She pointed to a large box wrapped in white paper with a green bow. Bra looked at it for a second. "Go ahead, open it." Bra removed the wrapping and opened the box. She gasped. The box held a beautiful classic wedding dress, Chichi's wedding dress.  
  
"Bulma told me you hadn't found a dress yet. I would be honored if you wanted to wear mine, but if you don't I understand as well. If you want to wear it, I'm sure it would have to altered. I wanted to save it for Pan, but I realized her wedding will probably be nothing conventional and a dress like this will just be."  
  
"Oh Chichi!" Bra exclaimed and hugged her. Chichi didn't mind being interrupted this one time. She hugged her future daughter and smiled. "I love the dress. Thank you."  
  
"Are you sure? Don't say that just for fear of hurting my feelings. I just thought if it might be of some use." Chichi looked into Bra's eyes to show she was serious.  
  
"No, Chichi, I really love the dress and am very flattered that you would have me wear it."  
  
"And wear it well." Chichi smiled. Bra hugged her again, and then they rejoined the others. Bra took her seat beside Goten again. He asked her with his eyes what had happened, and with a brilliant smile that had been gone since her worry for a dress began she replied "Tell ya later." Goten just shrugged and opened another gift.  
  
  
  
  
  
Christmas seemed like weeks ago. With all the hustle and bustle and worry of the season over, the families relaxed and casually sparred. Pan and Vegeta trained to harness her new power. Goten, Trunk, and Gohan fished some, and the ladies talked about the up coming wedding and how lovely Chichi's dress looked on Bra. It was now New Year's Eve and everyone was gathered in the main house's living room.  
  
"So, ready to head back to the office?" Pan asked Trunks and Bra. They both made painful faces  
  
"Pan, why did you have to remind me?" Trunks whined.  
  
"Aw Trunksie, such lazy CEO." Pan teased.  
  
"I'm not lazy; I'm unamused." Trunks corrected.  
  
"It is boring Pan," Bra defended.  
  
"Well, you should have chosen a career that you would love." Pan said authoritatively.  
  
"I might not love the job, but the benefits and paycheck are okay." Trunks said smugly. Pan punched him. "What? It's true." Pan just rolled her eyes.  
  
"So, Bra, as your maid of honor, what am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Well, You, as maid of honor, and Trunks, as best man, have 3 jobs. You both will make 2 speeches one at the rehearsal dinner and one at the reception, and your last job will be to make sure things are taken care of after we leave the reception for the honeymoon."  
  
"What things are taken care of?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Well, like making sure people are having a good time, keeping up with the guest book, and making sure it closes well. Wait Trunks you have a very special job you are not to let daddy drink before or after the wedding."  
  
"How do you propose I do that? Dad never listens to me; get Pan to do it she's dad's best friend." Trunks said.  
  
"Whatever, just someone don't let him drink."  
  
"Why can't he drink after?" Goten asked.  
  
"I guess he could drink after." Bra reasoned.  
  
"So what do you still have to do for the wedding?"  
  
"Nothing, the dress was the last thing." Bra smiled.  
  
"Wow, so in 2 weeks you guys will be married?" Pan said in a sort of realization at the short amount of time. Her face wanted to smile, but she was saddened by the thought of losing her best friend to marriage. She still wished the best for them with all her heart, but. she felt empty. She didn't even hear both Goten and Bra reply happily. She was off in her own little world. She was so distracted that she didn't hear her friends and loved ones begin the count down. All that brought her out was the screaming of "HAPPY NEW YEAR." She saw Goten kiss Bra and realized it was only right they were to marry. After all, she had loved him for so long, and clearly, he loved her. She shrugged. She looked at her family and sent up a small prayer that everyone would have a safe and wonderful year. She turned to Trunks and smiled, "Happy New Year Boxer Boy." She gave him a short kiss as custom.  
  
Trunks tilted his head and smiled. "Happy New Year to you, too, Panny."  
  
  
  
The next morning, everyone packed up to leave. They knew things would be rushed for the next two weeks. Dresses and Tuxes had to be picked up. Flowers and candles had to be delivered and arranged by the decorator in the ceremony room and reception room. Housed needed to be looked at, but that could wait for awhile. Speeches had to be written, but most importantly, the bride and groom had decided to write their own vows. Hectic was a word that barely fit the situation more like frantic.  
  
Suitcases, box, and trunks were carried from the housed and stacked to be loaded. The men loaded them into the planes as the women checked to make sure nothing was forgotten. Trunks and Goten loaded the last of the luggage and waited for the Bra and Pan. They soon came from the house and reported nothing seemed to be left. Trunks capsulated the house and stored it. The young Saiyans boarded a plane that would take them back to their real lives. Goten and Bra looked out the passengers' window. They would be going back to the last few weeks of single life then entering into a life of marriage, 'til death do you part. Either would smile at the thought and know that their love was true and pure. Only two weeks kept them from the rest of their lives.  
  
Oh my goodness. I did it I actually made it through the holiday season! (Dances around, sings a happy song, and scared the cat with crazy behavior) .. Anyway, I have no idea when I will update, I must go to the hospital for some check ups and tests then I'm going back to school. So who knows I sure don't. I would like to thank those of you who read this! I love you with all my heart. You don't know how much it means to me, I would love to know what you think so please review. Later! I wish you all a HAPPY NEW YEAR. Eat lotsa cookies! Ohhhhhhhh and I would like to say one thing. Witchyprincess's First Kisses an awesome story that I highly recommend to any T/P fan.  
  
Well I think that's all have to say. okay that's never all I have to say. but if I say anymore you will probably commit me. so I think I'll just go now while I'm still on good graces. Love you guys! DBPrincess116 


	14. Doubts, Talking, Papers, and Family Voil...

Well here goes nothing..  
  
I don't own it. sadly.  
  
She sat alone in her office. She had so much to do and was so stressed. She was to be married in a week. It wasn't that she doubted Goten's love or questioned her own; she just could imagine the rest of her life being so perfect. She just knew something was going to go wrong.  
  
The previous night she was up late working on her vows. Although she loved Goten with all her heart and soul, she couldn't find the words to do the emotion justice. That worried her, too. If she really loved him wouldn't it be easy to say it. "AHHH." Bra grunted in frustration. She stacked the files cleanly on her desk, and for the first time since she started working took after her brother's bad influence and hopped out the window to try and get away from it all.  
  
In the sky, above the clouds, she felt free. She let it consume and free her mind. She flew to a spot only 3 other people knew existed. It was their, Trunks, Goten, Pan, and Bra, spot to go and think or kid and have fun when she and Pan were teenagers. She landed and walked into the cave. She willed her ki to give light. It hadn't changed at all. She lit the torches they had mounted around the walls. As she looked over the rocks and walls memories flooded her mind. Her and Pan planning talking of marrying movie stars to her and Trunks talking about parent problems, to Pan and Trunks arm wrestling while she and Goten looked on. Then she remembered how she used to watch Goten, his every move. Anything he did was gold. He always tried to play peacemaker with Trunks and Pan. He always had a smile for her when she was around. He always seemed to look out for her just even when Trunks over looked her. Then she was reminded of the last time they were all there at the same time.  
  
It was the night before Bra's graduation from high school. She had realized the feelings she felt for Goten were love long ago. When he came in the cave he looked at her and offered her a small gift. It was a woven bracelet, wishing bracelet he explained. You tie it around your wrist and when it falls off the wish will come true. As he had explained he tied it around her wrist. That night she made her wish that he would love her as she loved him. She had worn the bracelet all through college and never fell off. Then one day during her final year, she looked at her arm and it was gone. Bra smiled when she realized that she did get her wish.  
  
Bra was young still; she graduated high school and college early just like her brother. She was already the most successful girl of her class. The papers said she was the most desirable VP of the corporate world. She had her mother's brains and her father's will. She was ready for what life had to offer her and Goten. As she thought she sat on one of the old stone 'chairs.' She let her mind drift into the adolescent memories again letting time pass like it was nothing.  
  
"I thought I would find you here." Trunks said from the entrance.  
  
She flinched and turned quickly in her surprise. "Trunks! Why don't you give me a heart attack next time?" "Sorry sis, what's up?" he asked in concern as he took a seat on the rock beside her.  
  
"I was about t have a nervous break down at work; so, I came here. I dunno it just kinda called to me."  
  
"Cold feet?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Kinda. I just can't seem to believe it's all gonna come true, that I actually get the fairytale all girls dream about." She explained.  
  
"Why not, do you not think you deserve it?"  
  
"Maybe that's it."  
  
"If you want something you deserve to have it, especially if you will work for it." Trunks rubbed her back to comfort her.  
  
"I suppose, but I always thought my dream was too much to ask. What do you dream about for your life?" She asked for common ground.  
  
Trunks took time to think about his answer. "I want to be happy. I want to keep Cap Corp. at the top like it is now. Someday, I hope to get married to a girl that understands who and what I am and loves every part of it. I'd like to have a family and a son or daughter that would take my place when I retired from Capsule."  
  
"Are you happy?" She asked peering deep into his eyes.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Bra laughed, "Great, now all you need to start looking for a girl that will love you. What kind of girl do you want to love?"  
  
"Hmmm let me think." He was silent for a few moments. "I want a girl in a short skirt and a long jacket."  
  
Bra laughed until her sides hurt. "No really. You aren't getting any younger."  
  
"Okay, now you're sounding like mom. But I have been thinking about it a lot lately. I want a girl who isn't afraid to speak her mind and be herself. She needs to be a real firecracker and always do the farthest thing from expected. She needs to be caring and honest. It would be good if she was career oriented and would understand the demands of my job. I think the most important thing would have to be that she knew me for Trunks not the CEO of cap corp., the world's most eligible bachelor, or the richest man in the world. I want to be loved for the guy who still watches cartoons on Saturday, hates to get out of bed to go to work, and loves the precious time I get to spend with my family, immediate and distant."  
  
"Wow, that's a lot to ask of a girl." Bra said jokingly.  
  
"Ah, I'm in know rush. I know she's out there I just have to find her."  
  
Bra raised and eyebrow, "How do you plan to do that. You never go out."  
  
"When I find her or she finds me, I'll know it. I don't need to go out. I've been out, seen what's it had to offer, and wasn't impressed."  
  
"I guess you're right. I got what I've always wanted, but what I always wanted was always right in front of me; I just had to grab it before someone else did."  
  
Trunks smiled at his sister. "We'd better get home."  
  
"Home? But what about work?" Bra asked.  
  
Trunks showed her his watch. "6:30?" She said in disbelief. She had left her office at 3.  
  
"Yep, I came after you work. I didn't want mom yelling because both of us were gone."  
  
Bra laughed and nodded. They extinguished the torches and flew home. That night when Bra tried to write her vows it all come freely. What Trunks had said helped and even given her some ideas.  
  
****  
  
"Pan, will you read something for me?" Goten asked over the phone.  
  
"Sure, what is it?"  
  
"My vows, I want to make sure they sound okay."  
  
"Goten, I can't read you vows. They are for Bra. If they are heart felt then they will sound perfect."  
  
"Okay." Goten said still unsure.  
  
"Trust me."  
  
"I do, it's just that I've never felt so happy and nervous at the same time."  
  
"It's normal. Just remember that love has brought you together and that love will keep you that way." Pan reasoned.  
  
"You're right. I stopped by her office today, but she was out. I wanted to see if she was having the same thoughts." "She is, but Trunks talked her though it. I guess I get to help you." Pan said acting put out.  
  
"Gee thanks." Goten said in sarcasm.  
  
"No problem, so what thought are you having?"  
  
Goten was silent for a few moments, "Goten?" Pan questioned.  
  
"It's just Bra is... Bra, she's gorgeous and can have anyone she wants. What if she gets tired of me someday? Forever is a very long time."  
  
"You're right. Bra is gorgeous, and forever is a very long time, but Bra chose you she doesn't want anyone else and never will. You're like a favorite dessert that you just can't get enough of. You please her in more ways than one, and some ways I didn't care to hear about. You need not worry you guys are going to be happy forever."  
  
"Yeah you're right. What about you Panny, what would make you happy forever." Goten realized he let her old nickname slip out and winced.  
  
"Hmm I'm happy right now with life. I do what I love. Forever? Well, I'd like to be a world renowned artist and get married someday to a guy who is absolutely in love with me. He wouldn't care who my dad, mom or granddad was. Most of all he would think I was beautiful inside and out."  
  
"You'll find him someday. The day when you least expect it. That's how Bra found me."  
  
"I know. Well Goten I have to get some stuff done. I have a show in a month. I'm so excited."  
  
"WHAT?!!?!? You have a show. Since when?"  
  
She laughed, "Since about a day ago. I didn't want to take away from the excitement of your wedding. I was going to tell everyone a week or so after, but I guess the jig is up."  
  
"Well Bra and I will be there for you! And don't worry about taking away from our wedding, people have been fussing over it for 2 months."  
  
Pan laughed, "You're right it's time for someone else to have to spot light. Well I have to get busy. I will see you at the rehearsal dinner. If I don't talk to you before then, don't worry just go with your emotion."  
  
"Alright, I will see you then."  
  
"Bye." Pan hung up the phone and began on a new project.  
  
******  
  
The next day's paper headline was unbelievable: VP to Marry Champion. The story told of the first class wedding that was planned for the next week. It gave the time, location and named a few of the famous attendees. The wedding had been of the utmost secrecy. Bra only wanted close friends of the family and a few friends from college and work. When she read the head line her ki erupted and she wanted blood. She flew to the news building and barged into the editor's office.  
  
"WHAT IS THIS? HOW DID YOU FIND THIS INFORMATION!" she screamed as she pointed to the copy in her hand. The editor babbled about keeping sources secret. He cowered in front of her.  
  
"Mssss. Brieeeefssss I.iii caan't tell you."  
  
"You can and will!" she slammed her hand on to his desk breaking it.  
  
He was shocked at her power, and stunned as she slowly moved toward him. He was powerless to stop her as she grabbed him by the shirt. "TELL ME!" She picked him off the ground a few inches.  
  
"Msssss.."  
  
"Bra! Put him down." Vegeta scolded.  
  
She dropped him from shock of hearing her dad's voice. "Daddy?"  
  
"Girl, what are you doing? You know you must control your strength, I guess with the change your anger was too much. It is of no matter, just go home."  
  
"Change?"  
  
"Nevermind, just go home." He yelled.  
  
Bra gave him an evil look and left as told.  
  
Vegeta sneered at the man. "I know you."  
  
The editor gasped.  
  
"Yes, I know you. You were the snotty journalist who used to hang about our home. How did a disgrace like you become editor? It is of no matter, but let me tell you this. You will somehow see that my daughter's wedding isn't over run with reporters and paparazzi."  
  
"How can I do that. The story is already printed."  
  
Vegeta picked him up just as his daughter had done. "I'm sure you will find a way, or you will find that I cannot be swayed from violence as easily as my daughter; and after I'm done with you, DNA tests won't even be able to identify your remains." The man shook with fear remembering Vegeta from long ago. "I will try to fix this."  
  
"Do more than try, for your sake." Vegeta dropped him and took his leave.  
  
The editor was left in a cold sweat of fear. He'd have to think of something fast. "Revenge and anger must run in that family." He thought out loud.  
  
  
  
Yay another chapter. I'm getting sad. There will only 2 or 3 more updates, the rehearsal through the reception. It makes me sad.. But I am really happy that I am be updating. I've only done that once before, I think anyway. If you have any question or suggestions I'm all ears cause I'm not really sure how the fic will end yet. Who knows they might not even get married wouldn't that be something.let me know PLEASE review. Oh and if you have some free time please check out my newest fic THE COLORS BLACK AND RED. It's a great read. or at least I think so. LOL hope you will, too. I love you guys, Thanks for your time. Review please, I love feedback. DBPrincess 


	15. the big dinner

Hmmm  
  
I don't own it. but I bet you're not surprised by that at all.  
  
Bra straightened her hair one last time before standing from her vanity. It was the night of the rehearsal dinner, her last night as a maiden. She shivered with anticipation of her new life. The forest green dress she had chosen swished at her knees. Pan would be there to pick her up soon. On cue, Pan opened her bedroom door with an impatient look gracing her features.  
  
"Come on! We're going to be late." Bra giggled at her as she followed out of the house.  
  
************  
  
"Trunks?" Goten questioned.  
  
"Yeah man?" Trunks replied not taking his eyes off the road.  
  
"Well.I, I've been getting these weird urges lately. Like more animalistic.does that sound crazy?"  
  
Trunks turned his head toward him briefly then back to the road. "No, actually I have, too Pan was also mentioning that she was feeling different, but she just assumed it was another after effect of ascending I don't know what it means. but yeah something's definitely different.  
  
"Maybe it's the moon?"  
  
"Could be. it is one its way to getting full. Yeah that's right it has to be affecting the saiyan in us."  
  
"Yeah. So are you nervous about your speech tonight?" Goten asked jokingly.  
  
"Nah.I have to talk infront of people all the time. The question should really be, are you nervous about my speech tonight." With that he parked the car and went inside leaving Goten to worry about what he was talking about. After all, Trunks had more embarrassing dirt on him than anyone who had walked the earth. Goten got out of the car and went into the dining hall. He sent a small prayer that Trunks would leave him with some dignity.  
  
The wine was poured, and it was time. Pan clinked her knife against her glass as she got everyone's attention. "Can I have your attention, please." There was still some chatter, "QUIET I'M MAKING A TOAST HERE!!!" there was complete silence and a snorted laugh was heard from both Vegeta and Trunks. The glare she sent their directions was enough for silence to fall again. Trunks still wore a grin, and Vegeta gave his usual smirk. Pan continued on, "I want to welcome everyone here in our celebration of Bra and Goten's marriage." She paused and smiled. She was in her usual makeup and worn a sleek black dress. Standing there, speaking so eloquently, she didn't go unnoticed by a certain pair of blue eyes. "Goten, Bra I want to wish you well in your future together. Bra, I am honored that you have chosen me to have this honor." She looked at Bra then to the guests. "You see Bra and I grew up together. Best friends until the end. I could go into some pretty embarrassing stories, but I'll save that for Trunks to do to Goten. No, I want to toast these two and their love. Their love is true, honest, pure, and unchanging. It has existed for years without their knowing it, but when they found it, the love bonded them." Bra reached for Goten's hand as Pan spoke. Her words were almost enough to make her cry. Kami, how she loved this man. "Tonight, we are gathered to celebrate their love and their decision to love each other forever. Let's admire their love and through the years of their marriage they can teach all of us what it means to have a soulmate. Bra, Goten" She lifted her cup. "I lift my cup to you in celebration, praise, and hope for you love. I toast your future. I love you both. To you're wedding!" Pan drank from her glass.  
  
Cheers were emitted from everyone as they took from their cups. Pan took her seat beside Bra and smiled at her best friend. Bra cupped Pan's face with her left hand then pulled her into a hug. Pan pulled away still smiling; she whispered. "I have something for you in the car."  
  
It was now Trunks turn to stand. The room quieted as he stood. "Good, thanks for quieting down again. I was afraid I'd have to get Pan back up here to take care it." He winked in her direction. Indignation showed on her face as she scowled at him. His attention returned to the guests. "Well, we all know we're here to celebrate Goten marring my bratty sister. Good luck man you're gonna need it! I'm totally kidding. Goten can handle anything I mean after dating that drag queen for awhile, I'm sure my sister is an angel." Gasps were heard all over the room. "Next, time I'm sure Goten will check the equipment before decides he to take a test drive. Right buddy?" he looked over at Goten who was red with embarrassment grinning as he scratched the back of his head. "Sis, you take care of him.be gentle. But back to the matter at hand. The wedding, yes a wedding is a very sacred practice, where two people vow themselves to each other until death. Goten, Bra before you to found each other I was doubting that such a thing was real. That a connection can be so deep between two people that they will proclaim it before kami and everyone that it will last until death. I know that what you have is real. It can be seen in the way you look at each other and the way you hold each other. You make me want to find the one that was made for me to hold and bond to. After seeing you I know she exists and have hope that I will find her just as Bra found Goten. Tonight lets life our glasses and toast their love, their undying love and the example they give us about love and life." Trunks drank from his glass as did the others. He took his seat beside Goten and waited for him to slaughter him. Goten only looked at him. "You aren't going to say anything?" Trunks asked in shock. "Nah.after all, you said you're looking for the girl made for you. When you find her it will be my turn to toast you. Trunks you and I both know that you were much more hazardous and outgoing in college and such.. When I have my toast I'm sure you'll like it just as much as I liked yours."  
  
"Damn" Trunks cursed.  
  
"Don't worry Trunks, whom ever you marry I'm sure won't care after all her track record will have a history of mental illness anyway." Pan commented. "Well I feel sorry for the guy that gets suck with you for life." Trunks retaliated  
  
"Oh? And why's that?"  
  
"Obviously because he'll be with you for the rest of his life."  
  
"Trunks Briefs! I never. OooO When we get out of this I'm going to give you a beating like you've never experienced before." Pan said with eyes flashed teal.  
  
"Is that a promise? I would hate to be disappointed like the last time." Trunks taunted.  
  
"Alright you two!" Goten said warningly.  
  
They glared at each other with eyes dancing.  
  
The rest of the meal went well and disbursed accordingly. The wedding was drawing near, and in mere hours Bra and Goten would be wedded. They sat outside hand in hand. "See you tomorrow." Goten said looking deep into her eyes. "Yes, is Trunks taking you out tonight?" "No, we're going to his place and just crash."  
  
Bra smiled, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, and I love you, Goten."  
  
"And I love you." He put her arms around her and kissed the crown of her head.  
  
"Alright break it up you two." Trunks said as he and Pan came out.  
  
"See you tomorrow." Bra whispered and got into Pan's car. Pan went to her uncle and hugged him goodbye. Then she turned to Trunks who stood there looking at her smugly.  
  
"Something wrong, Boxers?"  
  
"Get over here." He took her in an embrace. Pan hugged him back. "Don't be late tomorrow."  
  
She giggled and messed up his hair. "You know that could make things interesting if I'm late. I'm the one who'll be bringing Bra." Trunks shifted his eyes upward toward his hair then back to her. She was all but giggling in the moonlight. A smile graced his handsome features as he replied, "Yes, interesting indeed, but I don't think you would make it here at all if you picked Bra up late. You'd be dead on arrival."  
  
"That's true. Well you take care of uncle tonight. I'll see you tomorrow." She hugged him again and as she pulled away he gave her a light lingering kiss on the cheek.  
  
"See you tomorrow." he said as she turned and got in her car.  
  
The cars went in separate directions. The occupants knowing they would be back in only a few short hours to the neighboring church, and then, two if not all their lives would change forever.  
  
Bra was about to get out of Pan's car, when Pan grabbed her arm for her to wait. She reached into the back seat and pulled a box wrapped in black paper with a red bow from the back. "Here, I thought this might come in handy."  
  
Bra took the box and opened it cautiously. Her eyes went wide and red blush crept across her cheeks. "PAN!" She removed a sheer black teddy by its straps. The blush increased as she found lubricant and body oils underneath.  
  
"Well, I know you guys have already had sex; so, I thought these would make tomorrow night interesting." Pan said grinning.  
  
"Thanks Pan, I'm sure Goten will love it, too."  
  
"Now, you go get some sleep. I'll pick you up at 10 tomorrow."  
  
"Goodnight. See you then." Bra opened the door and made her way into the house. When she reached her room, she began to undress and get ready for bed. Finally, as she lay in bed, she squealed with excitement. Her anxiousness would not be letting her sleep anytime soon. Bra began babbling "Hi, I'm Mrs. Goten Son. Nice to meet you, I'm Bra Son." Eventually she talked herself to sleep to dream of only her future with her one true love. leaving her room quiet just like she liked it.  
  
OH MY STARS I finished 2 entire stories before I even started to write an update for this. It's been 6 months.. I'll be surprised if anyone actually reads this, but if you do I would hope you would review and tell him if you like it or not.. I have started the last chapter and after I post it I believe I will post another trunks and pan fiction. it will be a one shot. the idea popped into my head a few days ago. I might give a preview for it in the last chapter if you like..it's actually already written down on paper.perhaps after that fic is posted I might try an inu yasha fic.. But I can't decide on what pairings I want to use any ideas? Well this has been a long and pointless author's note. well not really but I bet you'd wish I'd shut up hope you'll come back for the last update!!! Review please as you will remember I love them as much as cookies!!!!!!!! And we all know that cookies are YUMMY!!!!!!!!! LoL thanks for your time Pancake is calling me I must go DBPrincess116 ( 


	16. I take thee forever

I don't own the characters (  
  
I take thee forever.  
  
Pan adjusted the veil over Bra's head and handed her bouquet. The dress, Chichi's dress, was simple, white with very little ornamentation, but Bra made it look gorgeous. Pan smiled, "You know, I hope I'm as happy are you are someday."  
  
Glowing, she replied, "You will be," she took one of her hands and gave it a squeeze, "I know it." Pan went to line up leaving Bra with Bulma.  
  
Bra did a little twirl, "Mom, I. I am happy."  
  
A tear of joy streamed down her face as Bulma replied, "I'm glad. You look so beautiful. You're father will be here to give you away soon." Bulma busied herself ruffling her dress as a knock was heard. Vegeta opened it slowly to find the only two women that could ever control him. A seemingly sad smile was on his face but it was a smile none the less. Bulma met him and took his hands to kiss him on the cheek. Then she left them to be alone.  
  
"Daddy, look at me, can you believe it?"  
  
"No, Bra, I can't. It seems you should be in ponytails and shorts when you are wearing suits and heals. I. Always remember royal blood flows through your veins; be proud of that, just as I am so proud of you."  
  
"Thank you Daddy."  
  
"I wasn't finished," he caressed her cheek, "When I wished the brat . . . Goten back, I had another wish, my wish was a gift to you, Goten, and the rest of the 2nd generation of Saiyans. You are all now full blooded Saiyans, you're blood is pure."  
  
Full blooded? But that would mean."Even Pan?" She asked in confusion.  
  
"Yes, even the girl as much as I hate to admit it she'll kick my ass from now on." He smirked.  
  
Bra laughed, "Well that explains why I've been so temperamental, lately."  
  
"Yes, I'll let you be the one to tell the others, or we can let them find out for their selves." Vegeta grinned evilly.  
  
"Oh that should be interesting." Bra said still laughing.  
  
Vegeta gave a small chuckle and took her hands, "Well, I believe it is time. Promise me something."  
  
"What?" Bra beamed up at her royal father.  
  
"Promise me that you will be happy. I cannot let you go without knowing that."  
  
"Daddy, I will be happy. I love him." Vegeta gave her another sad smile.  
  
"Let's make our way then."  
  
The church was sparsely filled and music played softly. Then the doors at the back opened and Chichi was being led down the isle by Ubuu. Bulma followed being escorted by her father. Next, Marron and Ubuu entered as bridesmaid and groomsman. Pan watched them from her place at the door. Trunks came to stand beside her and offered his arm. She looked at him a moment and smiled taking his arm. They walked down the slowly and took their place at the front. Trunks patted Goten on the back incase he needed some assurance. Then the organ played and the audience stood. Vegeta and Bra came to the doors. Both stood regally as they walked down to the altar. Goten couldn't believe that he'd seen Bra anymore beautiful than she was right then. It was like falling in love with her all over again, and when Vegeta gave her hand to him his body couldn't process the euphoria that overcame him from just the simple feeling of her hand in his.  
  
The minister's words were all both could hear as they stared into each others eyes with so much love and hope for the future. "They have chosen to write their own wows which they will recite now."  
  
Bra smiled up to Goten and squeezed his hand a little to make sure he was real. "Goten, my love, my everything, I, Bra Vegeta Briefs, am a very simple girl who fell in love with you a long time ago. Since then that love has become my life blood. A constant reminder of what I have to live for. I vow to love you as you should be loved with all the love I can give, to honor you with all that I am, and lastly I will cherish you more than anything for without you I am nothing. Goten, I take you as my husband and life mate forever and ever." Tears of joy started to pool in her eyes and she still stared into his with all her love.  
  
"Bra, my life was changed when you loved me. For once everything seemed as it should. Most of all I had a reason to live. I wanted to make you happy the rest of your life. I wanted to be the one who would hold you when you had a bad day. I wanted to be the one you shared your life with forever. I give myself to you fully mind, body, and soul as your husband. I wow you will never want for love, and I vow that I will be yours forever." A tear slipped down his cheek in bliss. Bra raised her hand to his cheek and wiped it away. He smiled down at her. He didn't understand how he could love this one girl this much, and he didn't want to as long as he loved her and she knew it that's all that mattered.  
  
The minister called for their rings, and before Bra or Goten knew it, they were pronounced man and wife. Pan raised Bra's veil and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She turned to face her husband. Goten smiled a gleaming smile, and after the minister gave his cue, he took Bra into his arms dipped her down and ravished her mouth. Cheers were heard all over the church. When Goten stood Bra back up, she blushed and smiled at him shyly. She hadn't expected him to do that at all. The Minister presented the new Mr. and Mrs. Goten Son. More cheers rang out and they ran out of the sanctuary bird seed flying everywhere. They made it to their white limo kissing the whole way down the sidewalk. Getting in the limo still kissing, the limo headed to the reception hall for the cake cutting and festivities.  
  
Wow it's not done yet! Yay! I really hate ending stories it's kinda like my child dying ( but a story must end and this one shall after the reception which will be the next update bet you guys are in for a big surprise. then again if you know me you won't be surprised very much at all.  
  
Peace and love DBprincess116 


End file.
